


Aren't You A little Young To Be A Superhero? (A Marvel/DC/Sky High Crossover)

by NicNerdy



Series: Marvel/DC Teen Titans [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Sky High (2005)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNerdy/pseuds/NicNerdy
Summary: There is always the saying you are never prepared for childcare.None of the Teen Titans were truly prepared for caregiving. But they might have to put their feelings on childcare aside as they have to care for Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, Storm, Black Widow, and Zatanna have been regressed to their younger ages, courtesy of an enemy from their past that they have believed to be long dead. For some like Kamala Khan, it will be a chance to finally meet her heroes, but she never expected Captain Marvel to be younger than her.With these iconic heroes under their care, will the Titans crack under the pressure or will they succeed before someone has a tantrum?
Series: Marvel/DC Teen Titans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531640
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Episode 3 of the Marvel/DC Teen Titans, or should I also mention that a third series of superheroes is also in this? I've been looking forward to sharing this one with all of you as I love this kind of stuff the Silver Age of Comics got into. I plan for this story to have humor, adorableness, action, and drama that the Teen Titans have to deal with this time. 
> 
> I hope you fine ladies and gentlemen enjoy this triple crossover as I'm writing the rest of the chapters to this and the previous story.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

AVENGERS TOWER

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

Anyone living in New York City would know that stylized red “A” on one side of the white high-rise building overlooking Grand Central Station at 200 Avenue was the Avengers Tower, home to Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. Like their old mansion at 721 Fifth Avenue, the tower was equipped with everything needed for the team as it had a living room with a large window view of the city, a kitchen with every meal plan known on Earth, bathrooms, the garage where the gym with all of the needed exercise equipment, personal rooms for each member, and the garage where Tony Stark keeps his expensive cars and the vehicles the Avengers needed. 

Exiting the garage was Natasha Romanov, the superheroine spy better known as Black Widow, who was riding on her black bike as she wore her black jumpsuit with a belt buckle displaying the marking seen on the black widow spider, the bracelets that were also her “Widow Bites”, black gloves covering her arms, black boots on her feet, and wearing a bike helmet over her red hair. Driving through the garage door, Black Widow was on her bike as she drove out of the building, driving past cars on the road as she intended to reach her destination without having to hit anyone.

Getting to the Chinatown area of New York City after much driving, Black Widow drove her bike close to her right as she parked it close to a grocery store, hoping that no one will touch the bike and get electrocuted by the bike’s defenses. Taking off her helmet and getting off her bike, Black Widow wondered to herself when her contact was going to show up, she thought to her until she saw the person she was meeting. Up from the sky, she saw a dark-skinned woman with stunning, flowing white hair that complemented her black and yellow trimmed uniform, the black poncho with gold trimmings and ring holes at the bottom corners where her hands fit through, gold lightning earrings, two red brooches with a red “X” on both of them, and black boots that matched with the rest of her uniform. At Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, she is Ororo Munroe. But when she is out in the field, she is Storm, having incredible weather manipulation powers. 

“Natasha.” The woman with white hair said as she held her arm out.

Black Widow responded by shaking her hand. “Storm.” She said the other woman’s name as she shook her hand. “It’s kinda odd you wanted us to meet here today.”

“I thought you wanted us here?” Storm was confused, remembering Black Widow was the one who sent the message.

“I thought you sent the message to me?” Black Widow distinctly remembered getting a message from the woman many would claim to be a weather goddess. “I got a message from you saying to meet up here.”

“So have I.” Storm had responded, thinking how odd this was. “You think someone wants us to be here?”

“That is what I’m thinking now, yes.” Black Widow said as she started to observe Storm and her surroundings, thinking something might pounce. “But seriously, today of all days?”

Just then, a loud voice was heard nearby. “Help! Someone, please help!” The voice was screaming from somewhere in the area. 

“I’m guessing you heard that too?” Storm asked the Spy Avenger, getting ready to help who was in danger.

“I did.” Black Widow pulled out her stun batons and started to run toward the source of the noise. “Let’s go do something good today.”

Storm followed her by running beside Black Widow, thinking it would be wasteful if she used power to manipulate the air around her to hover her. “I’m right behind you!”

Tracking the point of origin to the cry for help, the two superheroines went to an alleyway and found two men surrounding a dark-skinned woman in a blue jacket that matched with her black leggings, said-woman held back against the brick wall. The supposed muggers had their knives on them, probably prepared to cut her if she refused. 

“Stop right there!” Storm shouted to the low-level thugs. ”Are you going to let this young woman go or are we going to have to end this no-so-peacefully?”

“Dude,” The thug wearing a baseball cap under his hood tugged on his partner, pointing at Black Widow and Storm. “It’s Black Widow and that one weather chick from the X-Men!”

The partner started to freak out at the sight of the two superheroines. “We gotta go now!” He yelled before running away.

“Wait…” The other thug said to his partner as he was falling behind. “Wait for me!”

Soon enough, both of the thugs were gone and the teenage girl was left alone, sitting on the floor after the experience she went through. Because of her own experience helping others from emotionally stressful events, Storm went over to the young girl to see if she can help her.

Black Widow put her right hand on Storm’s shoulder. “Storm, I don’t doubt our skills and the fact that some thugs know they can’t beat us, but don’t you think this was too easy?” 

“I'm sure everything is fine, Natasha.” Storm reassured her friend as she walked over to the teenager. “Young miss, are you alright?”

The young woman looked up at one of her rescuers, staring at Storm in awe. “Wow, you’re really Storm!” The woman, who sounds like she had an English accent, pointed to Black Widow. “You’re Black Widow too!” She got on her feet after a few seconds as she looked at the two of them. “Yes, I’m okay.”

“Good. It’s a good thing we were just around here when you were in trouble.” Black Widow said as she went over next to Storm. “So, what are you doing here in Chinatown, shouldn’t you be in school?”

“Well, I’m here to meet both of you.” The young woman had said to the two. “In fact, I was the one who sent the messages to both of you and I lured those two thugs to try and rob me.” She said to them while forming a smile on her face. 

“How do you know about the messages?” Storm was curious, thinking no one outside of the superhero community had access to their text messages.

Beginning to chuckle, the woman pressed a button on the watch located on her left hand, which caused what she looked like down from her head vanish like static, the static ceasing with the reveal black armor with golden circuitry covering most of the body, a golden corset, gold plating in between her knees and feet, golden gauntlets, and gold shoulder pads. But that wasn’t the end as plating formed around her head, forming into a helmet with three points at the top and a black visor where her eyes are.

It wasn’t the fact that they saw her transform in front of their eyes that bothered Storm and Black Widow, it was who she looked like that bothered them.

“It can’t be.” Black Widow held up her batons, preparing for a fight.

“We were there on that day! We saw what happened to you!” Storm shouted as she started to charge electricity, hoping to zap this threat.

“You were also the ones that brought about years of misery for me.” The armored woman, whose voice was modulated by the speaker in the helmet, said before pulling a what looked like a rifle from her back, the barrel of the transparent with nine rings of circuitry going down a line from the main area of the gun, and the tip at the end of a rifle resembled the top of a baby bottle. “It’s not at the full settings, but prepared to be pacified!” She pulled on the trigger of her rifle.

MEANWHILE

COLES ACADEMIC HIGH SCHOOL

JERSEY CITY, NEW JERSEY

For most high school students, learning the same historical facts that they were taught when they were kids would be rather annoying. But that wasn’t the case for Kara Lee, secretly Kara Zor El, but known to the public in her other identity as Supergirl, member of the Teen Titans and cousin to Superman. To her, learning the history of Earth and its major events was important as she needed to learn her second home, knowing it would be awkward for her if she didn't know who the man on the one-dollar bill was. 

Sitting next to Kara was her friend, Kamala Khan, who was starting to be known as Ms. Marvel, having only recently started crime-fighting. She was used to Social Studies and all of the repeating historical facts, even the homework that came along with it. 

“According to old newspaper reports, it was said that Wonder Woman did battle alongside Captain America and the Justice Society of America against the Axis forces and the terrorist organization known as Hydra, gaining notoriety for her compassion and sheer strength that made her stand out amongst the superpowered fighters of World War ll.” The school teacher taught her classroom.

Wearing brunette glasses that matched the color of her hair in front of her hazel brown eyes, a red sleeved shirt, gray skirt, level-heeled shoes, and diamond earrings that would brighten the room when shined upon, their teacher looked at her students as she stood at the dry-erase board, the projecting suspended from the ceiling displaying a black and white image of Wonder Woman and Captain America standing with the members of the Justice Society of America.

“Any questions you want answering before it is time to go?” The teacher asked her students, one student did have her hand up. “Yes, Kara?”

“Why was there nothing about Wonder Woman’s activities between World War ll and the early 2000s?” Kara answered, having gotten to know Wonder Woman when she first arrived on Earth.

“Well, Kara, no one really knows what she was doing between those two points in time. Some say she went back to her island, she stayed in the U.S. after the war and retired, or she was frozen on ice like Captain America.” The teacher answered as she remembered what she had read about Wonder Woman’s feats and activities. “But she did reappear after 2000 as many of us know.” She had finished and saw some of the students nodding.

“Thank you for the answer, Mrs. Stronghold.” Kara was grateful for the answers.   
“No problem, Kara.” Mrs. Stronghold smiled before her and everyone else heard the bell ringing, indicating the school day was over. “Have a good weekend, everyone.”

“We will,” Kamala said to Mrs. Stronghold, picking up her backpack from the floor. 

Walking out of the classroom, Kara and Kamala carried their backpacks out with them as they walked past their fellow students, reaching one of many exits to outside the school to feel the slightly cool air that day.

“So, you’ve said you’ve been near some of the big-name superheroes like Wonder Woman, did she ever mention any of that to you?” Kamala whispered to Kara, thinking she had enough time with the amazon princess to get to know her. 

“Well, when she did give me some training, she did talk about members like the very original Flash and Green Lantern, even about Captain America’s sidekick,” Kara recalled one such conversation she had with Wonder Woman after she was testing her heat vision on several metals. “What was his name? Stucky?” 

“I think it was Bucky,” Kamala remembered reading everything she has known about Captain America. Just then, she felt something vibrate on her, picking whatever was causing the vibrations out of her bag and seeing it was her Titans communicator.

Kara heard the same coming from hers and picked it out of her bag, looking over it. “Mine is doing it too.” She flipped it and saw it was a distress signal, but saw on the minimap that it wasn’t the symbol of the Titans that were calling for help, it came from the Avengers logo.

“An Avenger is calling us?” Kamala saw the same symbol on her communicator as well. “Which one?”

“There is no time to check that, Kamala. Someone needs our help.” Kara said before running into a nearby alleyway, pulling her backpack off of her back and onto the ground.

Kamala followed her into the alleyway, putting her backpack on the ground as well. “You promise to get these back when we are done, right?” Kamala stopped herself before pulling her normal clothes, thinking it was the best idea to hide her superhero outfit like what Kara does, but that just made things a lot hotter. 

With the benefit of being faster than a speeding bullet, Kara had changed into her outfit to become Supergirl, wearing her blue shirt with her family crest on her chest, red skirt, red boots, and her flowing red cape on her back. “You need help?”

“I got it, Supergirl,” Kamala said while putting on her boots and mask, both were pulled from her backpack, as she had changed into her Ms. Marvel persona. “You know, we should really do something about me changing into my clothes really fast without having to wear it under my normal clothes.” Kamala had said as she lifted her hands up.

Flying a few inches from the ground, Supergirl grabbed Ms. Marvel’s hands with her own and lifted the Pakastani-American teenager as she carried her all the way from that alleyway in Jersey City and crossing the Hudson River to Chinatown in New York City. Ms. Marvel didn’t have to worry about falling from Supergirl if she did happen to slip, using her Inhuman polymorph abilities to extend her arms, one such arm holding onto her communicator as she was tracing it to look around the area, the sound coming from the tracker on the communicator beeping louder and faster until Ms. Marvel spotted something beneath them.

“Supergirl, look at that bike!” Ms. Marvel didn’t have enhanced vision, but she could see rather well.

Looking beneath her and using her enhanced vision, Supergirl did spot the black bike with the helmet resting on it, her eyes opened wider when she saw an “A” on the side. “It’s an Avengers bike.” She said before floating down to the ground, right next to the bike.

“I know whose bike this is too, it’s Black Widow’s.” Ms. Marvel stared at the bike, remembering watching news reports on the Spy Avenger riding it during a battle against some robots. “She’s gotta be nearby.” She then realized that she is going to meet an Avenger in person, smiling at the idea.

“Take a look around, she can’t be far,” Supergirl said to her friend, trying to hear for anything with her super hearing, but through the noise of food being cooked, onlookers, and traffic, Supergirl did hearing what sounded like a child moaning. “Ms. Marvel, I hear something coming from that alleyway.” She pointed down to an alley on the left of the path ahead.

“Lead the way.” Ms. Marvel said to Supergirl, who did start walking ahead of her, following her friend as she turned down the alleyway, finding an odd sight with the Kryptonian.

What they found were two little girls sitting on the gravel with clothes that were too big resting on their bodies. One of these girls was one that looked like a toddler with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a wrinkled black jumpsuit around her small body, yellow bracelets and belt found next to her, and black boots laying on their sides. The dark-skinned girl next to her looked a little older, had white hair that many would consider unnatural, a black outfit covering her with a black poncho attached, what looked like two red buttons seemed to be what attached the poncho to the outfit, and boots that would fit a grown woman.

“What are two little girls with barely fitting clothes doing out here?” Ms. Marvel asked Supergirl, who was just as confused as her. 

Getting a look at the two of them, the white-haired girl started to talk. “Supergirl, you have to help us.” The girl informed both teenagers. 

“Don’t worry, little girls, Supergirl is here to help you.” Supergirl walked forward and got on her knees, trying to calm the girls down. “Can you tell me where your parents are and why you’re in adult clothes?”

“Youw secwet iden-tity is Kara Lee, you go to k-oles Academic High School in Jewsey City," The red-haired girl paused for a second, "you wive with Dick Gwayson, Tim Dwake, and Wanda Maxi-moff, and you wowk with Petew Pawkew and Kamawa Khan.” She had said all at once, with slight lisps and a Russain accent.

This got both Supergirl and Ms. Marvel’s attention, who was curious how this little girl knew so much. Thinking that no one but an Avenger or a member of the Justice League would know those things. 

Seeing the red hair, hearing the Russain accent, and hearing the information, Supergirl realized who this girl was. “Black Widow, is that you?”

“Yes.” Black Widow answered as she looked up at Supergirl, sitting down so her outfit doesn’t fall off her.

“I’m Storm of the X-Men, we haven’t been introduced yet.” Storm said as she sat in her uniform as well, looking at both Supergirl and Ms. Marvel. 

“Why are you both little kids?” Ms. Marvel questioned the girls who should be adults. 

“We were turned into little girls by Royal Pain.” Storm explained to the new superheroine, having heard about Ms. Marvel through the news.

“Who the hell is Royal Pain?” Supergirl asked as she looked at the girls, thinking to herself how cute they looked in their oversized clothes. 

“Thewe no time ta expwain, we gotta warn Wondew Woman, Captain Maw-vel, Z-Z-Zatanna.” Black Widow said to Storm and the two teenage girls. “They’we in danga.”

Even with the orders, Ms. Marvel and Supergirl couldn’t help but think how adorable both girls looked, especially with their clothes dangling on them. Knowing that the girls wouldn’t want to be in the alleyway any longer, Supergirl spread out her hands and lifted both of them off of the ground, taking special care to make sure their clothes are falling off.

“What are you doing?” Storm asked the Girl of Steel, thinking how weird it is to be lifted so easily.   
“I’m going to take you to the Baxter Building and maybe Dr. Richards can analyze you and see if he can fix you both,” Supergirl explained to the second in command of the X-Men. “Ms. Marvel, grab any of their clothes I drop, call the others to pick you up and tell them to head to the Baxter Building.”

“You got it, Supergirl.” Ms. Marvel said, noticing the boots belonging to both girls and picking them up by extending her right hand. 

“Don’t worry, you two, we will make sure anyone else is okay,” Supergirl said before flying up out of Chinatown. “I’ll make sure that we don’t go too high.”

What Supergirl had just said made Black Widow pout with her arms crossing, it looked rather adorable to Supergirl.

Meanwhile

Like anyone else in the 21st century, it should be expected that plenty of superheroes in their civilian identities would drink coffee or tea at cafes, which was the case for Diana Prince, Colonel Carol Danvers, and Zatanna Zatara. All three women were drinking from their mugs as they sat at a table. 

Diana, who was wearing a sleeved white shirt and matching pants that contrasted from her long dark hair, a black belt around her waist, and brown shoes on her feet, focused her blue eyes and drank tea from her mug as she looked at her friends and fellow superheroines. “It’s that time of the year again.” She said to the others. 

“We know, Diana, that’s why we are here.” Zatanna, who wore a greenish-yellow flannel, a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and blue belt that matched her eyes, a purple gem necklace around her neck, and black shoes on her feet, had said and taken a sip from her herbal tea.

Carol, who was wearing her leather jacket from the Air Force over her green shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes on her feet as she drank a mug of coffee. She needed the energy after spending the previous night on monitor duty at the Avengers Tower. “Speaking of us being here, did either of you call Ororo or Natasha? I told Natasha to meet us here after she went to Chinatown and met up with Ororo.”

“Did she say why Ororo wants both of them to meet there?” Zatanna asked the Cosmic Avenger. “We probably should have told Ororo where to meet us.”

“So,” Carol wanted to change the conversation to pass the time, knowing that Natasha and Ororo would make it on time. “So, I’m guessing you ladies have heard about that new girl on the Teen Titans?”

“Ms. Marvel?” Diana questioned as she turned to Carol. “I saw what the media is saying about her being an amateur. But I have been told she is given all of the training she needs.”

“Maybe Dinah or Natasha can help train them in hand-to-hand combat?” Zatanna suggested to the woman sitting on the bench across from her. “Though I can’t imagine who would destroy them the worse.” She had said to Carol and Diana, both laughed as a result of what she had said.

But as they were laughing, Diana’s warrior instincts kicked in and she turned her head to the window, spotting a figure in gold armor that seemed eerily familiar with a three-pointed helmet across the street.

“My friends, do you see that?” Diana said to the others, her head pointing at the window indicating to look outside.

“Diana, what are you talking about?” Carol asked before looking outside, seeing the armored figure standing across the street, Carol turned to see Zatanna looked outside and was just as shocked. “You see her too?” 

“I do,” Zatanna said like she thought she and the others were going insane. “But it can’t be her.”

Just then, they watched the figure run away down the street, disappearing from the view of the three. Getting up from her seat, Diana pulled out her wallet, then pulling out cash to pay for their drinks.

“Way ahead of you, Diana,” Zatanna said before getting up as well. “Tup orehrepus smrofinu no su!”

What the members of the superhero community knew best about Zatana, besides being a stage magician when she isn’t saving the world, is that she has to speak the incantations she needs to use her magic backward, being a great expert at doing so. Magical rings at the bottom of the three women went over them, rising up and causing their respective uniforms to appear on them.

Wonder Woman had her red armor with what looked like a golden eagle on her torso, her silver bracelets that were bulletproof, blue leather skirt with gold lining and a “W” as a belt buckle, red boots, her golden tiara with a red star on her forehead, her Lasso of Truth on her right side, and her steel blade sword on her left. 

Captain Marvel had on her uniform which had a section at the top of her torso red with an unbuttoned collar, a long gold line that stretches to her arms as the center of her chest had the star symbol of the Kree empire, red gloves on her hands, the rest of her uniform blue it stretched down to her feet, a red sash kept on on a golden brooch with the Kree Empire symbol engraved in, and red boots that she thought evened the red on her uniform with the blue. 

Zatanna’s uniform was basically a magician’s outfit, as she wore fishnet leggings with black high heel boots up to just near her knees, a white corset-leotard, red bow tie around her neck, white frills at the end of her black short coat, white flower on her left side, white gloves on her, and a magician's top hat on her head, a red sash of cloth wrapped around her hat.

“Let’s go!” Wonder Woman leaped over Captain Marvel and ran over the front door of the cafe to open it, flying into the air.

Her friends followed her as Captain Marvel used one of her human/Kree hybrid powers to fly a couple of feet from the ground, Zatanna conjuring a levitation spell to hover at the same height as Captain Marvel.

“Zatanna, can you use your magic to track her?” Wonder Woman asked her magical friend, knowing from years of working with her that she can use magic for almost anything. 

“Kcart layor niap!” Zatanna said another incantation and that caused pink bootprints to appear on the ground. 

“What’s the plan, do we just follow them?” Captain Marvel asked as she hovered with the others.

“Yes.” Wonder Woman responded as she followed the trail, the others catching up with her. 

Soon enough, the three followed the footprints, making sure to avoid bystanders or cars if they had to go across streets as the prints showed she was walking further away, the footprints slowing down when they entered the harbor area close to the Hudson River where warehouses, cranes, and cargo containers were located, waiting to be shipped off or having recently arrived there. Following the footprints, the three tracked them to one warehouse, one that looked rather abandoned.

“Yeah, I don’t know about you ladies, but I’m pretty sure this place is abandoned,” Zatanna said as she looked at the warehouse, seeing the broken windows with barely any glass in it.

“Yes, but most abandoned warehouses would still be locked and their doors closed.” Wonder Woman put her right hand on the doors of the warehouse.

“What does that have to do with anything, Wonder Woman?” Captain Marvel asked as she looked around the area.

“Why isn’t the lock on these doors?” Wonder Woman laid her hand on the door handle, not chain locks holding them together. Grabbing onto the left door, Wonder Woman moved to the left to pull the door away from the other one, granting the three access to the interior. “Enter with caution, we have no idea what we are facing.”

“You got it,” Zatanna said as she landed on the ground from ceasing her levitating. 

Walking through the doorway, the three saw that the interior wasn’t too budge, but was enough to hold the cargo placed into there. There were only a few crates and metal containers stored inside as the three noticed, but one crate did catch their attention, a black one with a three-pointed golden helmet.

“That’s her symbol alright.” Captain Marvel said as she looked at the crate, then looked around their surroundings, thinking to herself she felt like she had been in an exact warehouse like this before. “Wonder Woman, Zatanna, you know what this place reminds me of?”

“The warehouse from 6 years ago today, I imagine.” A voice from above, the voice modulated by a helmet speaker, had said to the three. “The same warehouse where you took everything from me.”

“So, you are not an illusion?” Wonder Woman questioned whoever was talking. “You have truly returned? What happened to Jetstream?”

“I had yet to find her, but you are going to help me with that.” The voice said to Wonder Woman as metal footsteps were heard. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting all of you, I’ve waited 6 years for it.”

“If you are looking for Jetstream and revenge, you might want to wait a little longer in jail,” Zatanna said to the voice she was beginning to think belonged to Royal Pain, getting ready to end this quickly. “Laever siht eof ot…”

But Zatanna was interrupted by a lightning bolt-shaped beam made up of blue, white, and pink coming from above and hitting Zatanna’s back, resulting in her screaming pain as it sent shocks through her body, also a feeling of her limbs and skin twisting and folding in on herself. But her friends couldn’t see Zatanna looking like she was shrinking due to the beam being just enough to nearly blind them, which made the two friends look away.

But when the light looked like it had stopped shining and making zapping noises, Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel also noticed they weren’t hearing Zatanna screaming that caused them to look at her position and saw a pile of wrinkled clothes lying on the ground, Zatanna’s clothes.

“Zee!” Captain Marvel screamed at the sight, thinking her friend’s body had been vaporized.

But Wonder Woman noticed something odd when she looked at the pile of clothes. “Captain Marvel, look there!” She pointed Captain Marvel to the pile of clothes. 

In the pile, there was a lump moving beneath the shirt, the shape of tiny fingers poking above them. What got the most attention was what came next in the form of a sound, muffling that couldn’t sound out concise words. 

Walking over to the pile, Wonder Woman got on her knees and started to move the shirt down until she saw small amounts of black hair, pulling the shirt down even further until a tiny head came through, a baby’s head with big blue eyes, chubby cheeks that had grown soft with innocence. When Zatanna’s arms were trying to touch Wonder Woman’s face, Wonder Woman noticed her tiny and chubby hands, no breasts on Zatanna’s chest as they had reverted to nonexistence, and Wonder Woman looked for her know how small and chubby contrasted to how long and thin they should be.

Having common sense, Wonder Woman knew who the baby was. “Zatanna?”

Clearly recognizing her amazon friend, the baby Zatanna looked at Wonder Woman before speaking. “Goo goo.” She paused and noticed that what she had said wasn’t words. “Gaga gaga.” She tried talking over and over again, babbling the only thing coming out of her mouth, causing her to squirm and freak out until tears started forming out from her eyes. 

“Diana, it looks like she has been turned into a baby.” Captain Marvel stated the obvious as she watched her whimpering friend.

“Congratulations, Captain Marvel, you aren’t as dumb as I thought.” Royal Pain said from above, hovering above the three as she had rocket repulsors on the bottom on her boots. “How does it feel to be a small little baby, Zatanna?” She asked in a mocking tone.

“Gaga boo!” Zatanna was able to babble to Royal Pain through the sniffles.

“Wittle Zee-tanna no tawk wike a big girl?” Royal Pain asking mockingly before chuckling. “I know your magic works, so I decided to send you back to an age where you can barely make out words.” She looked at the other two next. ‘So, who wants to go next?”

“Captain Marvel, watch over Zatanna, I’ll handle her.” Wonder Woman handed Captain Marvel orders before she leaped into the air.

Royal Pain was quick enough to react to the actions of the amazon warrior princess and had one of her arms forward, a spark of electricity emitting from her hand as she concentrated on the box with her symbol on it. Inside of the box was a golden turret that hummed before firing at golden beams out by blowing through the wood of the crate and sending beams at Wonder Woman, the mighty warrior turning around just in time to use her bullet and laser deflecting gauntlets on her arms, the laser beams landing on the gauntlets until Wonder Woman was able to redirect them back at the turret, resulting in an explosion that destroyed the weapon. 

“You’re just as quick as I had heard.” Royal Pain said before she moved forward and flew at Wonder Woman.

When Woman turned towards Royal Pain, she saw the villain possessing a blade that slid out of her right gauntlet while the rifle in her left hand, she swung the blade at Wonder Woman, who was able to use her amazon reflexes to grab her own sword and catch Royal Pain’s blade, both blades pushing against each other. 

“If you give up and turn Zatanna back to her proper age, we can talk about what happened that day.” Wonder Woman pleaded, hoping to get through to Royal Pain.

Despite the fact she wore a helmet, it was felt that Royal Pain had visible anger on her face. “There is nothing to talk about, Princess. I know what I am doing and that is to make you live through the same pain!” She said, holding her rifle in her left hand up. “Wonder Woman, meet the Pacifier!” She pulled on the trigger. 

So focused on holding back Royal Pain’s sword with her own, Wonder Woman couldn’t notice the gun was firing the same blue, white, and pink beams from it, hitting Wonder Woman in the chest as she was sent flying from the spot they were floating at. As she flew back, Wonder Woman felt the same shocking pain that caused her body and skin to twist and fold in on herself, causing her to scream as her voice pitch became even higher. 

Watching from below was Captain Marvel as she was next to the infant Zatanna, the Cosmic Avenger flew to catch her amazon friend as she flew backward like she was tossed. What Captain Marvel noticed as she caught Wonder Woman was that she felt smaller, which was slightly confirmed as she saw the lighting around Wonder Woman vanish, revealing a younger version of her fellow superheroine with a face that had its ferocity replaced with youth and innocence, hips and torso that regaining plenty of baby fat, shorter hair that reached down to her shoulders, muscled arms and legs are reduced to slightly chubby ones, her boots and gauntlets fallen off and landed on the ground with her sword, her tiara slipping on her head, and her skirt not even filled by her legs and hips, and her armored torso piece barely fitting on her. The only weapon still on her side was her Lasso of Truth.

“Diana, are you okay?” Captain Marvel asked the little girl her arms as she floated in the air.

“Captain Mawvel, are you bigga than me?” Wonder Woman asked with the cutest lisp that would cause anyone to say “aw”.

“Diana, listen, Royal Pain turned you into what I’m guessing is a toddler.” Captain Marvel explained as she floated down with the little version of her friend. “Don’t worry, I’m going to beat the info right of Royal Pain if I have to.” She said while placing Wonder Woman next to Zatanna, who was looking around her friends as she held onto her top hat. “Stay here, girls, I’ll take care of her.”

“Captain Mawvel, wait!” Wonder Woman said as she watched her friend fly at Royal Pain, wanting to join the battle, but she knew she could trip on her barely fitting armor. 

Retracting her wrist blade, Royal Pain looked like she was concentrating, putting the Pacifier back on her back as her gloves became charged with blue energy which was integral to surviving a punch from Captain Marvel’s punches as she caught one of Captain Marvel’s glowing orange punches.

Captain Marvel was confused by the punch caught by the armored foe. “What kind of power do you have that can do this?”

“Well, I’m rather intelligent and thanks to that gas bomb from a week ago that blew up across the city, I’m a technopath.” Royal Pain explained to Captain Marvel, throwing a punch that caused Captain Marvel to fly back a few inches away. “I can build and control just about anything tech-related if I have the right pieces and the knowledge to know how. I even knew how to make another Pacifier.” She would have said more if Captain Marvel flew back in for more fighting.

“Wait, the Terrigen Mists happened only last week,” Captain Marvel was confused as she was landing a few punches on several spots on Royal Pain. “We fought you six years ago and you didn’t have powers then.” 

“You’re getting warmer to the truth, Captain.” Royal Pain threw another punch that landed at Captain Marvel’s face, then a powered kick from her left foot as it landed at Captain Marvel's stomach that caused her to land close enough to Wonder Woman and Zatanna.

Watching their friend crash on the ground, Wonder Woman and Zatanna looked concerned for their friend’s health. Looking up to Royal Pain, Captain Marvel looked at the villain as she watched her land on her rocket feet.

“But you still haven’t figured out who I am, have you?” Royal Pain asked as she pulled the Pacifier from her back, one hand on the handle under the barrel and the other hand holding on the trigger handle. “Do you know my name?”

“Real one or the name you decided to give yourself?” Captain Marvel asked a question while she got off of her back, groaning in pain before she gave an answer. “Royal Pain.”

“Yes and no.” Royal Pain said before pulling the trigger of the Pacifier, eager to see what would happen to Captain Marvel.

Once again, lightning beams comprised of blue, pink, and white struck Captain Marvel at the chest, causing her to scream in pain she felt the same body twisting and folding as Wonder Woman and Zatanna, her body reverting to a certain stage in her life as she felt her breasts shrinking, her feet retracing from her boots as she sat down and screamed in pain. When it was over and the blinding beams of the Pacifier ceased, Captain Marvel opened her eyes to see Royal Pain standing taller than her, taking a look at her hands as she saw the fingers of her gloves were bent, indicating her fingers weren’t big enough to fit them, she looked down to her pants wrinkled on the ground as her legs stuck out from the end of her shirt, touched her face to feel no wrinkles or any signs of aging and touched her hair to feel it had gotten shorter to the point it only barely reached a few inches past her shoulders.

“Aw! How marvelous, you went below puberty like the rest of your friends, but you aren’t a baby like the drooling magician or a toddler like the puny amazon.” Royal Pain said as she walked forward to the three physically regressed superheroines, going over to Wonder Woman and putting a hand close to her.

“Let me go!” Wonder Woman protested as she was picked up by her right arm, also trying to hold onto her skirt.

“Just need to look through your memories for a minute.” Royal Pain said as she aimed her right arm at Wonder Woman’s head, a green holographic plate projecting the gold gauntlet on her arm as it went over Wonder Woman’s head, Wonder Woman and the others being confused at what she was doing. When it looked like she was done, she let Wonder Woman as the small amazon fell on her bottom. “Thank you so much, Wonder Woman.” She said before thinking of a joke. “Or should I say, “Wonder Tot”?”

“Don’t call me that!” Wonder Woman said after she landed next to Captain Marvel, who was pulling her pants closer.

“Just one more thing before I leave.” Royal Pain said before she put her pointing finger close to Captain Marvel’s left ear. “I’m guessing what I’m touching is your communicator and what I’m pressing is…” A beep was heard. “Your distress signal?” She had asked before getting up and walking away.

“We’ll stop you, Royal Pain!” Captain Marvel shouted to the armored menace as she watched her walk away. 

“I think you will have to worry about yourselves if you’re clothes are too big and you need to be cared for.” Royal Pain said before concentrating and activated her rocket boots, flying up to the ceiling of the warehouse as she created a hole in flying through. 

Left alone in the warehouse, the three young girls that should be full-grown adults sat on the ground of the floor, thinking and looking over what had happened to them. But as they were thinking, they heard a quick whoosh as Wonder Woman turned her head around and saw what looked like one of the Avengers’ quinjets, but she looked on the wings of the jet to see a “T” on both of them.

“Look, it’s the Teen Titans.” Wonder Woman pointed out the jet for Captain Marvel and Zatanna.

“Oh no, they’re going to see us like this.” Captain Marvel was afraid of the embarrassment that will come if anyone decides to share pictures of them as kids.” 

Running into the warehouse after landing their jet were Teen Titans members Nightwing, Robin, Spider-Man, Supergirl, Scarlet Witch, and Ms. Marvel, all of them running to find the oddest sight in their eyes. 

“Nightwing, we’re too late!” Scarlet Witch said as she saw the girls on the ground.

“Hold on, Scarlet Witch, we should be very careful when dealing with them,” Nightwing said to his mutant teammate, then he turned over to the girls. “Do you know who we are?”

“Yes.” Wonder Woman was the first to answer as she tried holding her armor up as she got on her feet.

“We know who you six are, you’re the Teen Titans.” Captain Marvel nodded as she was blushing as she thought that she might as well be considered naked.

“Let me guess, some woman in gold and black armor attacked and made you three younger?” Spider-Man asked the girls as he looked over them, thinking how odd this is.

“Yes, it was Woyal Pain that did this to us.” Wonder Woman said as she tried picking up Zatanna, who protested in babbles as her clothes were falling off of her. 

“Nightwing,” Ms. Marvel said to the team leader, who turned his attention to her. “That’s the name of the person Black Widow and Storm said got to them.”

Hearing this information caused Zatanna to stop babbling as she was thinking about what Ms. Marvel had just said, resulting in her pants falling down on the ground and her blushing from that.

“Wait, Ororo and Natasha were attacked too?” Captain Marvel asked Ms. Marvel, afraid of the spy and the weather mutant being turned into babies.

“We think that Black Widow is a toddler and Storm is a little older than that,” Robin responded as he watched the girls.

“Where are they?” Wonder Woman asked as she looked up at Nightwing. “Are they okay?”

“Don’t worry, Wonder Woman, Supergirl took both of them to be studied by Dr. Richards at the Baxter Building,” Nightwing explained as he looked down. “We heard Captain Marvel’s distress signal and Black Widow told us that Royal Pain told them that you three were being targeted by her.”

“Now that we've seen you are also younger than you should be, we have to take you to the Baxter Building now.” Spider-Man brought up as he looked at the girls, thinking that they did look adorable.

“Spider-Man is right, we need you to come with us,” Nightwing said before turning back to Spider-Man. “Spider-Man, grab Zatanna and her clothes.”

Spider-Man was perplexed by Nightwing’s decision making. “What, why me?” He didn’t get an answer from Nightwing, but he did get a look from him that said he shouldn’t whine about orders. “Alright, but I’m not too sure I’ll be good with babies.” He went over to Zatanna, who was being held by Wonder Woman, picking up the infant. “You are a baby, right?” 

Zatanna nodded her tiny head, thinking to herself how weird it is to be so easily lifted by someone younger than her, Then she remembered she is the younger one right now.

“Supergirl, Ms. Marvel, help Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel onto the jet,” Nightwing passed along orders to both his Kryptonian and Inhuman teammates. “Scarlet Witch, Robin, get any weapons or clothes you find scattered around here.”

“Got it!” The four responded as they went to do as they were told.

Getting close to Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel could no longer contain excitement as she ran over to her role model, the very hero she was inspired by and the hero whose name she used as inspiration for her own name. 

“Captain Marvel, you have no idea that I have been looking forward to this moment since I joined the Titans last week. You are my favorite superhero and the reason I used your name as inspiration for mine.” Ms. Marvel said very excitedly as she got on her knees. 

“Did you imagine us meeting when I’m not older than however old you are?” Captain Marvel asked as she stayed still on the ground.

“I’m 16 years old and I didn’t imagine this happening if we ever met.” Ms. Marvel said before stretching her arms and hands out to grab Captain Marvel and scattered clothes, retracting her arms close to her. “Sorry if my powers are kinda gross.”

“It’s okay, I’ve seen weirder ones.” Captain Marvel said as she then turned her head to see Wonder Woman was being lifted by Supergirl.

“Don’t worry, Wonder Woman, I’m sure that Dr. Richards will know how to fix this when we bring you three to him,” Supergirl said as she felt Wonder Woman moving her head close to her. “I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but I think all three of you look so cute.”

Wonder Woman chuckled. “I’ll allow it for now.”


	2. Chapter 2

BAXTER BUILDING

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

A building located at 42nd Street and Madison Avenue that stands 35-stories tall, the Baxter Building has been home to the Fantastic Four since their first days of operations, containing the living quarters for the four-team members and the two children of Reed and Susan Richards. But the room most occupied by members and visitors at the moment was the 33rd floor where Reed had his laboratory, where the team leader and scientist kept his research and scientific equipment, including devices he has used in adventures with his team and the times when he saved the world. 

Sitting on a medical bench were Diana, Carol, Ororo, Natasha, and Zatanna, who were all wearing hospital gowns as their clothes were beyond fitting them. Underneath Zatanna’s egregiously oversized gown, her wiggly butt crinkled the material of the diaper she had been forced into wearing by Susan’s maternal instincts. In the case of Black Widow and Wonder Woman, both toddlers had to wear pull-ups that were similarly crinkly, snappy elastic that helped the pull-ups fit around their waist, and patterns of rain clouds printed onto them, both were blushing as they looked at the patterns. Lastly, Storm and Captain Marvel had to wear soft not-so-sexy panties that were colored yellow as they were the best Susan could find, but Storm had to admit to herself how soft her panties felt.

“Goo ga.” Zatanna babbled as she tried to move her little hands through the armholes of her gown, but the waving arms just made the holes slip from her.  
“Sorry, Zatanna, but that is really the best we can do,” Susan said as she looked over the babies and the others girls from the Invisible Woman. When she looked at the tiny magician, she couldn’t help but think how cute the infant in the gown looked. 

Holding what looked like an item scanner found at a store checkout area, Reed held it in front of Captain Marvel, who looked at the device with curiosity, thinking how that will help her and the others.

“Reed, what is that thing supposed to do?” Captain Marvel asked as she watched the device move over her.

“Any weapon such as the one most of you described...” Reed started to explain to Captain Marvel, but heard a babble and turned to Zatanna, who was frowning, but it looked more like pouting with her chubby cheeks. “I mean… all of you have described regressing you to younger ages will leave behind lingering radiation that I plan on using to analyze and try developing a way to trace the location of the weapon.” Reed said as he scanned each of the girls. “Which is why I’m scanning each of you, to see if any of you has any different energy signatures. This will also allow us to know what your ages are.”

Standing with the rest of his team as they were watching everything from one area of the lab, Nightwing insisted that everyone in his team stay around. Ms. Marvel didn’t seem to mind the command, almost like she was happy.

Looking over the device in his hand, Reed was twisting a knob to look over the scans he did of each regressed superheroine. “Here are the ages for each of you as indicated by the scans.” Reed pushed a button on the device and the big monitor over his work desk activated, displaying the scans from each superheroine on the bench.

Zatanna: 1 YEAR OLD  
Diana: 4 YEARS OLD  
Natasha: 4 YEARS OLD  
Ororo: 7 YEARS OLD  
Carol: 7 YEARS OLD

“I’m 4 yeaws old?” Natasha said, displaying shock as she did have her eyes wide open.

“It’s no wonder you’re having us wear these, Susan,” Diana said as she looked down at her pull-up. 

“To be fair, Diana, I don’t know if you or Natasha were potty trained at that age,” Susan said as the girls saw her with her arms crossed, almost like she was itching to hold onto the smaller ones.

“I’m suwe I was twained at this age.” Diana put one finger to her head, trying to recall any childhood memories. 

“Maybe we should focus on the task at hand?” Carol asked as she was next to Natasha, pouting in a way with her seven-year-old arms that would cause anyone to think she is adorable. 

“Cawol is wight, we weally shouwd focus.” Natasha lisped, then noticed everyone looked at her with faces that showed they were trying to hold back laughter. “What?”

“I’m sorry, Natasha, you just sound so silly with that lisp.” Carol giggled like a little girl. “Also, why does your accent keep coming out.”

Natasha blushed as she looked like she had only noticed as soon as Carol had pointed out. “I started speaking English when I was four,” Natasha recalled her Red Room training.

Reed thought over Natasha’s statement, thinking over why she is struggling with her accent. “It could be that this regression is also affecting your vocal skills, much like how Zatanna can’t speak at her age since we can guess she wasn’t as fluent a speaker as a one-year-old as when she is an adult.”

“But do we know how exactly this gun they talked about did this to them?” Spider-Man asked the questions that when he looked over to the girls, he saw them nodding as it seemed they were glad he asked an important question. 

Reed adjusted the controls on his screen as it displayed a human body, a grown adult made from highly detailed pixels. “As you can see, this is a basic representation of what someone like Diana would like at her proper age. But when I scanned the lingering radiation on their bodies, I detected an energy signature for a type of energy that when applied to their bodies, affects them on a cellular level and causes their physical ages to move rapidly in reverse, possibly controlled or random based on their ages.” 

Looking at the monitor screen, everyone in the room watched the 3-D model of the woman regress in age, getting smaller than her adult self until she resembled Diana as a toddler, even wearing the same pull-up.

“How long are we to stay like this?” Ororo questioned as she looked at Reed, wondering to herself how the rest of the X-Men will react to the news.

“From what I can gather, it would seem that there are only two ways you can return to your proper ages.” Reed started to explain to the superheroines but was interrupted. 

“What are they?” Carol asked as she was impatient, wanting to grow up quickly. 

“Maybe if you didn’t intewwupt him, Cawol, he would tell us,” Diana said to the Cosmic Avenger, thinking that Carol was being rude. 

“You’re being rude!” Carol protested, sticking her little tongue out her mouth to mock Diana. 

“You awe,” Diana responded back as she felt immature rage flaring up, almost like she couldn’t keep her anger in check and have represented maturely. 

Walking over, Supergirl went over the metal bench that stood high enough that Carol and Ororo were at her eye level, while Diana and Natasha were at the height that they were forced to look up, straining their necks, and Zatanna fell backward as she tried looking up, the infant letting out an “oof.”

“Girls,” Supergirl put her left hand on Diana’s shoulder and her right hand on Carol’s shoulder. “I know both of you are eager to get out of this situation, but there is nothing fighting will solve. So, please don’t fight each other and let Dr. Richards finish what he was saying, okay?” She asked with a pleading smile that will sway anyone.

“Okay.” Both girls said at the same time, gave each other their hands and held them. 

Reed wasn’t too bothered by the interruptions. “Resuming what I had said, the only ways I believe you can return to each of your proper ages is to obtain this “Pacifier as you said Royal Pain calls it or you will have to grow up all over again.”

“What?” Four of the five girls screamed, Zatanna having to babble.

“We can’t wait to grow up all over again, the world needs us.” Carol shared her feelings as she moved one of her hands in a pointing position. 

Hearing her role model in such distress worried Ms. Marvel, watching Carol start to freak out, putting her hands over her young face as she was thinking how bad being seven years old again was going to be. After looking over Carol and the others, Kamala’s idea lightbulb lit up in her head as she thought of a solution.

“Dr. Richards, if I may suggest something,” Ms. Marvel said and raised her hand. “Since I imagine you and any other tech wizards are probably going to be busy with finding a way to return these five back to normal.” She extended her right hand over to Carol. “How about you have us watch over them at the mansion and have someone like Iron Man or Batman give us what we need for them? I mean... Zatanna is a baby and she needs plenty of diapers, right?”

“Ms. Marvel,” Scarlet Witch whispered into her teammate’s ear, getting close to her. “What are you doing?”

“You may be right, Ms... Marvel, right?” Reed had failed to remember her name. Anyone who knew Reed best figured he spends more time in his lab than he would watch the news.

“Ms. Marvel.” Ms. Marvel answered as she knew not everyone would not know who she was. 

“Maybe Ms. Marvel’s right, team, it might do all of you some good to know what it means to watch over children,” Nightwing said to his teammates, who turned to their leader. “Supergirl, are you doing that assignment in health class where you are learning how to care for children?”

Supergirl remembered the lessons, thinking back to how she should hold a baby in her arms. “Yeah, but you guys know that I helped my aunt and uncle with my cousin when he was a baby.” Though she may not look like it, Supergirl is much older than Superman, her escape rocket putting her into suspended animation while baby Kal-El landed on Earth and grew as Clark Kent. “So, I’ve handled a baby before. Isn’t that right, Zatanna?” Supergirl lightly tickled the infant magician. 

“But where would we take care of them?” Robin asked anyone who would answer him. 

“We can use the mansion,” Nightwing answered as more of a plan formed in his head. “We have this huge room in the mansion with enough beds for them. But we will need a crib for Zatanna, which Batman can get for us.”

“Oh, maybe they can use the holograms in the training room to make sure they are not bored.” Ms. Marvel suggested as she remembered her first training simulation when she came to the mansion after getting her powers. 

“You want us to twain?” Natasha asked, her confused expression telling the Titans she didn’t like the idea. 

“None of our powers are working, so why would we train?” Carol pondered over the same idea, not feeling any super strength or feeling like she could take off from the ground.

“Not to train, Captain Marvel, but to turn on a playground simulation if we have one.” Ms. Marvel said before moving her head, her mouth close to Scarlet Witch’s left ear. “We have that, right?”

“Yes.” Scarlet Witch whispered back, thinking this idea might go bad.

Looking at her fellow adults in younger bodies, Diana watched all of them nod their heads, Zatanna nodding her little baby head as she laid on her back. Turning her head back to the Titans, Diana answered for the group.

“We accept youw plan, Titans,” Diana said as the others looked at the Titans. 

“But does anyone know what we are going to wear?” Storm asked as she pulled on her gown before letting the soft fabric hospital patient drop on her legs. “I’m sure neither of us wants to wear these all day. 

“We got that covered, Ororo,” Susan said as she pressed a button on her team’s communicator. “Franklin, Valoria, you may come in.”

Walking through the entrance of the lab, the door being the kind that slid up to open, two blonde young children walk through the door as they are carrying bags. The young boy of 6 wore a blue t-shirt with the iconic 4 that is the Fantastic Four’s logo, sand-colored khaki shorts, and black tennis shoes. The young girl of 3 wore a child-size white blouse, white skirt, and white tennis shoes.

“Valoria, look, Wonder Woman is just about your age!” Franklin pointed out as he carried three bags that crinkled as they were made from paper.

“Actually, she looks a lot older than me judging by her height, but that must be due to her amazon physiology.” The three-year-old said, stunning the Titans and the regressed heroines. 

“Looks like someone is just as smart as her dad,” Carol said as she watched Valoria carry a bag, which from the sound of things moving around in the bags. 

“What awe in the bags, you two?” Diana asked the children, who had both put the bags down. 

“We went with Uncle Johnny to get clothes for each of you after mom and dad told us what was going on,” Franklin said as he dug through the bag and pulled out a t-shirt, a red t-shirt with Diana’s logo as Wonder Woman. “Uncle Johnny figured you would like this, Wonder Woman.”

“Thank you, Fwanklin.” Diana said as she looked at her shirt.

“Wha about me?” Natasha questioned as she looked at the children. 

“We couldn’t find any Black Widow shirts, so we had to make do with these.” Valoria pulled out two pink shirts, one with a dog sticking its tongue.

Carol and Zatanna giggled as Natasha blushed red on her cheeks, Zatanna hoping that the children got something to cover her baby-fat body, feeling exposed when everyone saw her. But it was about to be more embarrassing as Supergirl looked at her. 

“Zatanna?” Supergirl asked the magic-user, the little baby looking up at the Kryptonian teenager. “I don’t want to alarm you, but I think you have just wet your diaper.” Supergirl blushed, hoping Zatanna wouldn’t start to cry. 

But her hope wasn’t enough, the babyish version of Zatanna started to sniffle before wailing and bawling her eyes out, tears running down her reddening chubby cheeks. The sounds that came out of her mouth were so loud to everyone’s ears that all of them covered their ears with their hands, most especially the girls on the bench with her and Supergirl, who had to maintain her focus on her super hearing. As Supergirl looked around and saw that none of the others in the room were reacting, she lifted Zatanna off of the bench, putting one hand on Zatanna’s diapered bottom and the other on her back.

“It’s okay, I got her covered,” Supergirl said as she held the baby in her arms, rubbing her back. “Just give me what I need.”

“I’m coming with you,” Susan said, holding another diaper in her right hand and baby wipes in her left hand. 

“Thanks.” Supergirl carried the crying baby out of the lab, Susan following her as the doors closed behind them, the crying starting to fade the further away they got. 

Without the crying, everyone went back to business as Reed thought to himself, the elastic scientist stroking his chin.

“Why did Zatanna start crying at being in a wet diaper of all of the things?” Ororo asked anyone who may have an answer. 

“I’m with Storm, why is she be so overactive about it?” Robin agreed with the tiny weather mutant with white hair.

“Maybe whatever caused her to physically get younger also messed with her emotions,” Spider-Man suggested to the people in the room. “Like what shouldn’t phase her when she is an adult might phase her while she is a baby.”

“Meaning we will act ouw ages at cewtain points.” Wonder Woman realized. “I might start acting like a four-year-old and Carol will start acting like she is seven.”

“I’m sure I’m more mature than that.” Carol defended herself as she thought to herself how bad the childish acting could be. 

“Docta Wichawds, pwease fix us before I stawt getting scawd of evewything.” Natasha pleaded to Reed, hoping she doesn’t start throwing tantrums. 

“Don’t worry, Black Widow,” Nightwing walked over and got on his knees to Natasha’s eye level. “We are going to make sure nothing bad happens to you and the others.”

“Who knows?” Spider-Man had asked. “We might even catch this “Royal Pain” and grab her gun to turn all of you back to normal.”

Hearing the entrance to the lab open, everyone looked to see Supergirl return with a resting Zatanna in her arms, the baby still having her eyes open as she kept her arms and feet to herself with the oversized gown covering her tiny body. 

Right behind Supergirl was Susan as she carried the baby wipes, handing them over to Supergirl. “You’ll need these for later.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Richards,” Supergirl said as she took the box containing the wipes.

“No problem, Supergirl,” Susan said as she was walking to her children. “You know, if you guys ever need someone else to watch over those five while you are gone, call me and I can come over. Just make sure to find more people to help me.”

“We will,” Supergirl said as she carried Zatanna with her, looking down at the baby. “Now, was the fact I changed your diaper so bad?”

“Goo dapa poo.” Zatanna babbled from her mouth, what Supergirl heard as gibberish was Zatanna telling her “I didn’t enjoy the cold wipes.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Supergirl lightly tickled the baby, who giggled in response. “I’m sorry for tickling you, but you are just so cute as a sweet wittle baby!” Supergirl cooed at the magical heroine. 

Nightwing went back and picked up one of the bags of clothes. “I think we should put the clothes on each of you and we will head to the mansion after that.” He explained to the regressed, all of whom looked at the bag he carried.

“Nightwing?” Scarlet Witch wanted her leader’s attention, Nightwing turning to her. “You know, if they don’t want to wear the clothes right now, I use my powers to bend reality and make their uniforms and armor for their size.”

“You’re sure you want to do that, Scarlet Witch?” Nightwing asked the teenage mutant under his watch out from the concern. “You’re still trying to adjust to that power, you might do some major damage.”

Turning away from Nightwing, Scarlet Witch looked at the regressed on the bench. “Do all of you trust me?” Scarlet Witch asked them, all of the girls nodding in response. “Alright. Where did we put their clothes?”

Going to a storage unit in the lab, Reed opened it before extending his elastic arms, retracting them with piles of clothes belonging to the little girls. Having carried them close to Scarlet Witch, he placed them on the floor, taking great care to make sure everything matches to each other so as to not have Diana wear Natasha’s boots.

After seeing the clothes placed on the floor, Scarlet Witch put her hands over them, red energy mist emitting from them.

“Do you know what you are doing?” Ms. Marvel asked Scarlet Witch, watching her friend do her magic. 

“I just need to concentrate on all of their clothes and imagine them smaller so they can fit each of them.” Scarlet Witch explained as more energy emitted from her hands. “So, I’ll need all of you to be quiet while I’m doing this.”

Following on what she had said, everyone in the room kept quiet for Scarlet Witch, even Zatanna as she put her chubby hands over her mouth as Supergirl still held her. Watching Scarlet Witch, everyone watched the energy surround the clothes like snakes made from mist slither into the arm and leg holes, consuming them until they couldn’t be seen. Moving her right hand, Scarlet Witch aimed at the girls on the bench, the energy box extended a tendril to the girls on the bench until it formed into a similar rectangle-shaped box around the girls, who had looks of concern before they were consumed. Throughout the process, Scarlet Witch’s eyes glowed as red as her hands.

After a few more seconds of waiting, everyone looked at the red energy mist dissipating, finding a sight that would cause people to be put in a trance at how cute the four on the bench looked. 

Diana wore a smaller version of her amazon leather and armor, which had shrunk to fit her toddler body as her red chest piece with the golden bird fit around her torso, blue leather skirt with three white stars stitched on them, and her red and silver boots shrunk to fit onto her small legs and feet. Upon closer observation, everyone could see the pull-up Susan had given Diana was still on her, the skirt only providing the best protection it could. Lastly, her tiara sat on her forehead as it looked the same as when she is older. What she also had on her were her bulletproof bracelets on her arms and her golden Lasso of Truth on her side.

Natasha wore her black skintight uniform with the zipper pulled up all the way on her chest, her wrist stingers strapped around her arms, her black foots shrunk to feet her small feet and legs, her yellow belt wrapped her waist where there was the bulge of the pull-up that can be seen, and tiny black gloves on her hands. 

Ororo wore her black and gold X-Men uniform with red buttons that had an “X” engraved onto them, her yellow belt around her waist, golden bracelets which were attached to the ends of the poncho on her back, her earrings were placed back onto her ears, and black boots on her feet.   
Carol had her red and blue uniform with the gold lines connecting to the Kree star between where her breasts should be, the comfortable red gloves on her arms, a red sash kept on on a golden brooch with the Kree Empire symbol engraved in, and red boots that she thought evened the red on her uniform with the blue.

When she saw that she was finished, Scarlet Witch’s hands and eyes stopped glowing red energy, falling to the floor as she felt drained of energy. Going over to his teammate, Robin stopped her from hitting the floor as he put one hand on her back and stopped her, getting on his knees to get a better look at her.

“Scarlet Witch, are you alright?” Robin asked his friend with concern for her health. 

Looking at Robin, Scarlet Witch’s face was expressing fatigue with her eyes trying to stay open. “I’m fine, I just need to rest for a minute. Shrinking the clothes took a lot of my energy.” She put her fingers at the area around her eyes, rubbing her smooth skin. 

“Wanda,” Carol had said from the bench as she looked at her uniform, the others doing the same to theirs. When she was done, she looked at Scarlet Witch. “I love it! Thank you so much!”

Jumping from the bench first was Carol, the others following her as they went over to Scarlet Witch, getting around her as they went in for hugs, putting the arms around the teenage girl who was trying to stay awake as she felt the small arms around her. 

“You’re welcome.” Scarlet Witch smiled at the girls, thinking how warm the hugs she was getting from them were. 

“How about this,” Robin said to Scarlet Witch, who turned her head to the Teen Wonder. “When we get back to the mansion, you rest until you are recharged?”

“That would be nice, Robin.” Scarlet Witch said as she looked at him with a thankful smile on her face. 

Letting go of the mutant teenager, the regressed superheroines heard babbling, looking to see Zatanna still in Supergirl’s arms and still just wearing the white diaper, her outfit still on the floor.

“Why isn’t Zatanna in hew outfit?” Natasha asked as she looked at the baby magician.

“I might have forgotten about her.” Scarlet Witch answered the little Russain. “I’m sorry, Zatanna.”

“Go ke.” Zatanna babbled, what she truly said meaning that it was okay as she saw how tired Scarlet Witch was, not wanting to tire her out more. 

“We do have something in here that you can wear,” Franklin said as he went through the bag of clothes, pulling out a blank black baby onesie with no leg sleeves, buttons at the bottom that caregivers could slip one end off to diaper change whoever is wearing it. 

“What do you say,” Supergirl asked the baby in her arms, who looked up at her. “Do you want to wear that onesie?”

Nodding her tiny head with tufts of black hair, Zatanna agreed with Supergirl, thinking the onesie shouldn’t be so bad on her. When Supergirl picked up the onesie from young Franklin, she carried it and Zatanna over to the medical bench, placing both on it with Zatanna on her back. Folding the onesie until it resembled a ring, Supergirl sliding it on her and unfolding it, allowing the soft fabric of the onesie to make contact with Zatanna’s skin as she felt comfortable like she was being bugged by a cloud around her body. After finishing off with putting Zatanna’s chubby arms through the armholes, Supergirl looked at her handiwork. 

“I don’t know about you, but that does look comfy.” Supergirl smiled at the baby girl, thinking she wanted to tickle Zatanna’s stomach. 

The baby agreed as she touched the fabric of the onesie, her puny hands feeling the comfort it offered as she smiled with every touch, even kicking her feet around playfully. She continued touching it until she looked around and saw that everyone was watching her, blushing in response as she saw her fellow regressed giggling. 

“So, we should probably head back to the mansion,” Nightwing suggested to his teammates, who were distracted by the baby girl.

LATER

TITANS MANSION

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

Located at 721 Fifth Avenue, this three-story townhouse was originally built in 1974 by Industrialist Howard Stark as his Manhattan residence. After his death in 1992, it was donated by his son, Tony Stark through the charitable Maria Stark Foundation. Then after the Avengers were formed, it was used as their base of operations until Avengers Tower was completed, the mansion left abandoned until both the Avengers and the Justice League donated it to the reformed Teen Titans to act as their base of operations. 

On the lower floors underneath the mansion, there was a large room with what resembled the floor tiles many would think belong to an old-school diner, but on the walls of the room instead of with completely white tiles. Walking into the room were members of the Teen Titans and the regressed superheroines, but only three Titans and four of the five regressed in the room. The three Titans were Nightwing, Spider-Man, and Ms. Marvel while the superheroines were Diana, Carol, Natasha, and Ororo. 

“Oh, so it is like the Danger Room?” Ororo asked Nightwing as they walked inside the room. 

“That is what Mister Stark told us when he gave this place to us,” Nightwing said as he and the rest of the Titans escorted the regressed into the room. 

“Did he design the room to present you with any obstacle?” Ororo asked, the X-Men have their own training tech.

“He also gave them wobots that have hologwams which fowm ovew them.” Diana held onto her lasso, which would drag onto the floor if she didn’t keep her grip on it.

“Why does Hank always forget to install those?” Ororo thought to herself before she saw the others turning to Nightwing, turning around as well.

“So, you girls ready to play here?” Nightwing asked the children looking at him. “Ms. Marvel and Spider-Man will stay down here to keep watch over you while I am in the control room.” Nightwing pointed up to a vantage point with glass windows. “Remember, I’m going to have adjusted the difficulty settings so that nothing bad happens to any of you.”

“Aw.” Natasha moaned in disappointment. “I wanted to hit things a lot hawda.” She said to herself.

But Carol heard her. “Relax, Natasha, at least you aren’t in a skirt like Wonder Tot,” Carol said to her fellow Avengers. 

Diana heard what Carol said about her. “Cawol, I’ll let you know this skirt is made from the best leather in my home.”

“It’s too bad it isn’t doing you any favors to hide that diaper on you.” Carol chuckled as she pointed at a spot where the pull-up Diana had on stuck out.

“It’s not a diapew,” Diana protested to the Cosmic Avenger. “It’s a pull-up.”

“It looks like a diaper,” Carol responded to the amazon toddler. 

“But it isn’t,” Diana whined back in response, not enjoying being called names or having her attire be misjudged. 

Ororo put her arms on a shoulder belonging to each other. “Maybe we shouldn’t fight over what either of us is wearing? We are above insulting each other over our clothes.”

“Alright, we will play nice.” Carol acknowledged, Diana nodding her head as well. 

Watching them were Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel, who stared at the girls with disbelief. 

“You know, it’s kinda weird watching little girls acting like adults and it’s not them playing house.” Ms. Marvel said to her wall-crawling teammate. 

Spider-Man wasn’t staring back at her, but he did talk to Ms. Marvel. “I know, right. This well thing is pretty weird. I remembered when I played house with my girlfriend and my best friend when we were all kids.”

“You have a girlfriend?” the two teens heard a voice behind them and turned to see it was Supergirl, who carried a sleeping Zatanna in her arms, her baby arms and legs so close to her torso. “Spider-Man, you never mentioned you have a girlfriend before.” 

“You never asked me, Supergirl. Besides, can we not mention it in front of the others?” Spider-Man asked the Girl of Steel for her silence, wanting none of the others in the superhero community to know his secret identity. 

“Alright, you got it,” Supergirl said as she held the baby in her arms, having started to lightly bounce her as to not wake her up. 

“So, you finally got her to sleep?” Ms. Marvel asked as she couldn’t help but think of how cute the baby looked, wanting to hold the tiny magician herself. 

“Yeah,” Supergirl sighed. “But let me tell you guys, she really did refuse to take a nap until I rocked her back and forth.” She said as she looked down at Zatanna. 

“I get what she means,” Spider-Man said as he thought about how easy Supergirl had it with caring for kids. “With your Kryptonian arms, it would be like resting on a warm mattress. I’m sorry if that sounded weird.” 

“No, it’s cool. Thanks, Spider-Man.” Supergirl said as she watched the other girls while talking with her friends. 

“I got an idea for what we can do,” Carol suggested to the others, who were looking at her. “We can play Tag for a bit.”

“I guess we can pway that.” Natasha agreed with Carol.

“I’ve seen the children back at the mansion play with their powers,” Ororo recalled a certain blue, elf-eared teleporter transport himself to another area of the school’s field when he is tagged by the children to briefly make the game difficult. 

“I’ve never played it before,” Diana admitted, a little embarrassed as demonstrated by her blushing cheeks on her face. 

“Don’t worry, let me help you learn how to play,” Carol said to Diana with a smile on her face. “When I touch you, I say, “Tag, you’re it.” So you have to catch up with someone else and say, “Tag, you’re it.” It’s pretty simple of a game.”

“Yeah, Diana, it will be fwun.” Natasha, who didn’t mind playing to pass the time, said to the amazon toddler.

After a few seconds of thinking it over, Diana made up her mind. “Alwight.” Diana finally agreed. “So, who’s the one chasing the west?”

Carol responded by laying her pointing finger on her right hand and landing it on Diana’s chest. “You’re it!” 

Realizing she had been selected, the others started to run away from Diana, who looked at each of them as she thought to herself who she should touch. Setting her sights on Natasha, Diana started to chase the toddler spy, but she didn’t feel her legs being slowed down by the pull-up she wore as she had believed. She chased after the red-haired girl only slightly shorter than her, Natasha doing her best to avoid Diana as she tried using her training to get away, but it was made difficult by the pull-up around her waist. 

Huffing in the air to maintain speed, Diana was able to catch up to Natasha and tapped her on the shoulder, causing Natasha to turn around. 

“You’we it!” Diana said with a smile, giggles causing her toddler facial cheeks to bounce. 

“Cawow’s going to be it!” Natasha said as she pointed at the running blonde seven-year-old. 

“You’re going to have to catch me, toddlers,” Carol said from a few inches away, then starting to run. 

Quickly getting into the best pace she could at her small size, Natasha did her best to catch up to her fellow Avenger while Carol did everything she could to get away, getting closer to the Titans in the room. When Natasha saw who she was running at, she had thought of an idea. When she had gotten close to one of the three Titans in the room, she had touched the blue clothing belonging to one of them.

Ms. Marvel was the one who was touched, who was shocked she was picked. 

“You’we it!” Natasha said to the teenage girl standing above her. 

“But why me?’ Ms. Marvel asked the Avenger who should be a lot older.

“You can reach her, right?” Natasha asked as she pointed at Carol, who was giggling at everyone failing to catch her. “With youw powews.”

Ms. Marvel thought over this idea, looking at the little girl in front of her. “Alright, I’ll help you, Ms. Romanoff.” 

Lifting up and extending her arms forward, Ms. Marvel had them stretch closer and closer to Carol, who Ms. Marvel felt guilty about not helping her hero instead. She stretched her arms further and further toward Carol, who was trying to get across the room in order to escape from Ms. Marvel’s hands. But she wasn’t quick enough as she was grabbed by both hands, Ms. Marvel then started to retract her arms with Carol in her hold, the rest of the girls looking at Carol being held. 

“Sorry, Captain Marvel.” Ms. Marvel said to her role model, hoping she would understand. “You’re it.”

“Alright, let me go now,” Carol said as she was in Ms. Marvel’s grip, then she remembered what she had left out. “Please?”

“Okay.” Ms. Marvel said before letting Carol go, then finishing with retracting her arms until resembled how they normally look. 

Once she landed on her feet, Carol looked at the rest of the girls, thinking which of them she should target next. After what felt like a minute, she settled on the one who has been left out so far.

“I’m going to get you, Ororo!” Carol shouted to the X-Man, who jumped when she heard her name and turned to Carol, who was smiling at her. “You better hope you are fast.”

Ororo decided to test that as well and started to run away from Carol, who started to chase after her with as much speed her seven-year-old body could provide. But she had an idea and ran around the rest of the regressed heroes like a teenager learning how to drive by driving around traffic cones placed in the way. So she ran around the rest of the regressed heroes and turned around to Carol getting tired as she tried the same thing.   
But something happened as Carol started to run, she saw the Titans in the room staring at them at their eye level, which didn’t make sense as they were older and taller than them. This didn’t make sense until she felt something surging inside of her and looked down to see her feet weren’t on the ground, which caused Carol and the others to stare in amazement.

“Cawol?” Diana was confused based on her face’s expression. 

“She’s…” Spider-Man was about to state the obvious. 

“She’s flying?” Ms. Marvel had finished what Spider-Man was going to ask. She thought to herself how great it was to see her flying in the air. 

“I’m flying!” Carol said with excitement in her voice, happy to see her powers have returned. “But what if it’s just my flying?” She questioned before looking at the vantage point. “Nightwing, do you have those robots working right now?”

“You got it!” Nightwing’s voice came from the speakers, clearly speaking through a microphone. 

From the wall at the right anyone entering through the main entrance would see from that position, one part of the wall slid down and revealed a pale white robot with claw hands, blank heads atop the white torsos, and white plating over grey legs. The robot walked out as Carol floated and stared at the automaton. With her right arm raised and pointed at the head, Carol concentrated and her red glove started to be surrounded by golden energy, which she focused on and sent a photon blast at the head of the robot, which came clean off with some slight sparks coming from the neck. 

“I think that’s enough proof her powers are back for now,” Supergirl noted as she watched the seven-year-old floating in the air. She was worried the photon blast would be loud enough to wake Zatanna, but she was relieved when she looked down and saw the black-haired baby was still asleep. “Phew.” She showed her relief.

“Oh, let me do that again!” Carol said with enthusiasm. She raised her right fist again and fired another photon blast at the robot.

But there was a problem as the blast Carol fired caused the left hand to come flying off, but when it started flying back down, it was flying down at Diana, who looked alarmed at the incoming projectile, putting her arms right in front of her face as she looked up. But before any of the Titans could come to save her, the arm landed at Diana’s indestructible bracelets and she slapped the heavy arm away. 

“Diana!” Carol said as she ran to her friend, worried about her. When she got to Diana, Carol stopped in front of her. “I’m so sorry, Diana. I didn’t mean to make that fly at you.” Carol said really fast.

“It’s okay, Cawol.” Diana had a slight smile on her toddler's face. “My strength came back just in time to save me and I pushed the arm away.” Diana pointed at the arm that landed against the wall where the control room was. “It looks like both of our powers have come back.”

“But why didn’t you have them when you first became kids again?” Ms. Marvel asked as she went over to the small children. 

“Maybe their powers were put into shutdown while they were being readjusted to their bodies.” Spider-Man theorized to the others. He then looked over to Ororo. “Storm, do you feel anything?”

“No,” Storm answered with sadness. “My powers wouldn’t even exist at this age because mutants don’t get their powers until they hit puberty.”

“Black Widow doesn’t have powers, so no asking her,” Spider-Man said as he looked at the little red-haired girl. 

Supergirl then entered the conversation. “Zatanna is at an age she can’t talk, meaning she can’t use her magic whatsoever.”

“Meaning we have two powerful kids we are in charge of.” Ms. Marvel finished off what her teammates were putting together.

“On the pwus side, it makes things mowe fwun fow them.” Natasha tried to look on the positive side but thought to herself how annoying it might get after a while. 

Just then, a voice came through the speakers. “Guys, we were watching things from the security cameras and watched them use their powers.” The voice belonged to Robin. “But we got something to show you.”

“On our way,” Nightwing said through the speakers as well.

Hearing moaning, Supergirl worriedly looked down and saw Zatanna, who was yawning, wake from her slumber. The infant stretched her chubby arms and legs as she was held by the Girl of Steel, the light kicking from the baby’s feet to do very little to affect Supergirl’s arms. 

“Looks like you’re up, sleepyhead.” Supergirl smiled at the baby who was still waking up.

“Boo?” Zatanna babbled a question, wondering where she was. 

“You’ve missed out on some interesting stuff,” Supergirl said to Zatanna as she followed her teammates and the rest of the children. 

UPSTAIRS

Sitting in the main living room of the mansion where wall bookshelves are occupied with books, tables placed at corners of the room, curtains at the three windows, a green couch and two chairs and the middle of the room, and a flat-screen tv resting on a desk with storage shelves for discs.

On the couch sat Supergirl holding a comforting Zatanna, Diana on Supergirl’s left, and Ororo on Supergirl’s right as she was in the middle of the couch. The other person on the couch was Ms. Marvel as she waited for everyone else to sit. 

Sitting down on the chair to the couch’s left was Spider-Man as he had his right leg resting on his left leg. Sitting on the chair to the couch’s right was Nightwing, who had allowed Natasha to sit on his lap with open arms after she had refused to sit on the floor.

The only child not sitting yet was Carol, who noticed that there were no chairs left to sit on. After a single sigh and knowing it was going to be humiliating, Carol walked over to the spot of the couch where Ms. Marvel sat. 

She looked down before looking up at the Pakistani-American. “I know it doesn’t make me look strong, but can I sit on your lap?” Carol asked Ms. Marvel. 

Ms. Marvel looked squeamish after Carol had asked the question, almost like she wasn’t sure how to respond. “You know, you can sit on my lap while…” She stuttered. “You’re a kid. Not that I want the adult version of you to sit on me, that would be weird.” She paused herself. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, kid,” Carol said to Ms. Marvel, thinking how ironic what she had said was. “So, can I sit on your lap?”

“Sure.” Ms. Marvel said without any signs of nervousness, picking her role model up and turning her around before placing the child on her lap. “It’s just that when I first became a superhero and joined the team, I was told I would get to meet you at some point. But I never expected it would all happen like this with you as a little kid and sitting on my lap.”

“I get it,” Carol shrugged it off. “This is weird to me too. I mean, I’m wearing my uniform and have my powers when I’m seven-years-old again.” She giggled after she said that. “Does that make me look pathetic to you?”

Ms. Marvel made a “psh” sound with her lips. “No, I still think you’re awesome.” 

“Thanks, Ms. Marvel,” Carol said to Ms. Marvel, getting more comfortable in her lap. 

The only ones not sitting were Scarlet Witch, who was standing behind the couch, and Robin, who was in between everyone and the tv. In Robin’s right hand was the remote to the tv.

“I’m glad all of you came here,” Tim said to his teammates and the children. “While the rest of you were downstairs, I thought about that energy signature Dr. Richards mentioned and asked him to send the energy readings over. With those readings, I put them through our satellite dish and had it scan for the same signature the gun emits.”

Pressing a button on the remote, Robin moved out of the way of the tv as it turned on. When turned on, it displayed a map of Manhattan as a circle moved across it, finally stopping a darkened building on the map. 

“Which was traced to this subway tunnel.” Robin continued his explanation to the others. “In conclusion, I may have found Royal Pain’s lair.” 

“That’s weally impwessive, Wobin.” Diana complimented him as she was next to Supergirl.

“Alright, let's go get her!” Carol said as she was very interested in growing back to normal, but was stopped by Ms. Marvel. 

“Captain Marvel, I know all of you are eager to turn back,” Nightwing said to her as he had Natasha on his lap. “But even with your powers back, you’re too young to fight her and you might end up getting hurt or worse.”

“Then what awe we going to do?” Natasha asked the leader of the Teen Titans.

“Scarlet Witch, Ms. Marvel, and I could go to the lair and find anything that could help turn all of you to normal while the rest of the team stays here and watches you,” Supergirl replied as she held Zatanna. 

“Supergirl, are you sure about this?” Spider-Man asked his teammate, wondering if she had the best or worst idea. 

“I’m sure we can handle anything that comes our way,” Supergirl responded before turning to her female teammates. “Right, ladies?”

“I’m sure we will be okay.” Scarlet Witch agreed with her blonde teammate. 

“Well,” Carol stuttered. “Just promise all three of you will be back safe, alright?” She asked out of concern for the three teenage girls.

“We will be back safe and sound, Captain Marvel.” Ms. Marvel promised Carol before the seven-year-old jumped off of her lap and Ms. Marvel got up. 

“While Supergirl will fly, Ms. Marvel, Scarlet Witch, you will take the car,” Nightwing said to the teenagers under his command. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Supergirl said as she got up, holding Zatanna close to her chest until she walked over to Robin. “Will you take care of Zatanna until we get back?” She asked her teammate.

“Uh,” Robin was confused as he was given the baby. “Sure. I’ll take care of her.”

“Thanks, Robin.” Supergirl hugged him carefully so she doesn’t crush him or the baby. When she looked back at Zatanna holding her arms out to her, Supergirl felt bad inside. “Don’t worry, Zatanna, Auntie Supergirl will be ready to play with you when she gets back.”

Zatanna huffed at being treated like a baby, but she did feel better with Supergirl promised she would be back. 

“Just find whatever you can about Royal Pain, how we can reverse this, and why she’s doing this,” Nightwing told the three as they each stood next to each other. 

“You got it, Nightwing.” Scarlet Witch said before she walked out of the room with the others.

LATER

SOUTHWEST OF MANHATTAN

The entrance of the tunnel they found themselves at was covered with the usual graffiti around the massive hole that could fit a subway train through it. The three Teen Titans stood at the entrance after having followed the coordinates sent to them by Robin. Nearby was the white car with its logo of a “T” on the hood of the car, which resembled a Toyota Rogue if it had defensive systems installed by Batman himself. 

“Looks like we are at the right place.” Scarlet Witch said as she was staring at the tunnel, thinking a train could be coming any moment.

“Yeah, it sure looks like it.” Ms. Marvel also noted as she held what she said looked like the PKE meter from Ghostbusters while she was in the car. 

Behind them was Supergirl as she was looking around the area. “I don’t see anything like lasers or defense systems. But we should be ready for anything.” 

Ms. Marvel handed her the device. “Then you should probably go first and take this, see if it starts beeping faster as we get closer to the energy.”

“Alright,” Supergirl said as she walked down through the entrance, her friends following her. “Scarlet Witch, give us some light.”

Without a single word, Scarlet Witch raised one of her hands and closed her eyes before opening them, red energy mist surrounding her right hand. The light from her hand did what Scarlet Witch wanted as all three of them were able to see ahead of them, allowing them to continue walking forward.

While the device in her hand continued beeping, Supergirl kept looking around the curved ceiling. “So, Ms. Marvel, I overheard you and Captain Marvel talking to each other before Robin told us about this place.”

“You overheard that?” Ms. Marvel was surprised her friend listened in before remembering how she did it. “Right, Super Hearing.”

“We could all hear it.” Scarlet Witch informed her. “Both of you aren’t very quiet.”

Ms. Marvel blushed, thinking she was embarrassing herself. “Well, I think it’s going very well. I’m happy she had decided to sit on my lap and it wasn’t weird at it.”

Supergirl laughed at Ms. Marvel’s nervousness. “No, I’m happy she is warming up to you. It means you are doing something right. Besides, I told you she would like you.”

“I even saw you say “sorry” to her when she played tag with the others and you tagged her.” Scarlet Witch said to her friend as she wanted her to feel more relaxed. “You haven’t done anything mean to her.”

Ms. Marvel was happy with the words coming from her friends. “Thanks, girls.”

Just while having this conversation, the device started beeping more and more rapidly until the beeps made noise at the speed of a cheetah. When Supergirl looked down at the scanner, she turned around, hearing it lessen in one direction until it resumed beeping rapidly at the right side of the wall. 

“Let me use my X-Ray vision,” Supergirl said as she stared at the wall, focusing her eyes to try and see through the walls, finding a section of the wall that had outlines and was covering something.   
Walking toward the wall, Supergirl grabbed onto it, using her Super Strength to rip that section of the wall out and placing it carefully to the side and not on the train track. Behind the gray wall was a golden door, painted gold as it wasn’t made from real gold. Looking to the left, Supergirl found a black card slot.

“It’s an entry card scanner and none of us have one,” Supergirl explained to the others as they caught up with her.

“Don’t punch the door open, I have an idea.” Scarlet Witch said as she walked past Supergirl. “Stand back, please.” She had said and the two obeyed her. Once she saw them step away, she concentrated on the door and extended her arms at it, thinking of the door like it was an easy-to-shove box with plenty of locks inside of it. All of them came loose as she went about her business until the door made a noise indicating it was unlocked, Scarlet Witch pushing the door before it slid inside.

“Nice one!” Ms. Marvel high-fived her teammate after Scarlet Witch had turned around to Supergirl and her. 

“You’re right, your way was a lot cleaner than what I would have done,” Supergirl said to Scarlet Witch as she noticed her mutant friend didn’t look as tired as she did earlier. “Hey, I’m guessing this wasn’t as tiring as changing clothes?”

“Yes, this was much easier.” Scarlet Witch said before following Supergirl and Ms. Marvel down the hallway. 

Using her X-Ray vision to help see things in the dark hallway, Supergirl led the others until she saw a large room and stopped, turning her head to find a light switch and flipped it. 

When the lights came on, they revealed a decently sized white lab as it indeed a lab with the scientific equipment placed on chairs and chairs, chemistry equipment and test tubes that looked like they still had serums in them, a laptop computer placed on a table at the end of the room, the technology that was either disassembled or put together, and blueprints spread out on the walls. 

Walking toward the blueprints, the three saw sketches of a suit of power armor and a ray gun that had the shape of a baby bottle, both matched the descriptions given to them by the superheroes under their care.

“I think we are in the right place.” Supergirl had stated to her teammates.

“Yeah, I think we both have noticed.” Ms. Marvel said as she looked at the blueprints. 

Walking over to a table, Scarlet Witch picked up a screwdriver. “It’s amazing she was able to hide this stuff from everyone. Just from looking at it all, most of the tech here look like they were stolen from several companies.” She noted as she picked up a crate with “Stark Industries” labeled on it.

“Now we have an idea of where she might’ve gotten the parts for her armor from at least.” Ms. Marvel said as she looked at the crate. 

Spotting the laptop, Supergirl walked toward it. “I’m going to see if that laptop has anything useful on it.” 

“Alright.” Both Scarlet Witch and Ms. Marvel said to her as they continued looking around.

Getting to the laptop, Supergirl unfolded the laptop open to see it was left open on an audio file page. She scrolled through it up and down the page until she spotted a file labeled, “Pacifier Completed”, which was recorded three days ago. Moving the mouse icon over it, she clicked on it. 

A British woman’s voice started to speak. “Finally, the new and improved Pacifier is complete. Ever since the Terrigen Bomb that furthered my engineering went off and I learned the truth, I couldn’t wait to get this weapon finished and ready for when I get into contact with those six heroes that took everything from me. It truly is a remarkable tool as these notes tell me it should not only reverse the aging of those shot with it, but it also makes them begin to act the age they have been regressed to. I hope I get to turn one of those heroes back into a newborn as these notes also tell me if any of them is turned into a newborn, their powers are gone until they are older, and they lose all of their memories as well. Soon, I will reveal myself to those fools and make them suffer as I have suffered.” Then the recording stopped playing. 

Supergirl was thinking out loud to the others. “So, the gun she has makes people turn younger, anyone turned into newborns lose their memories, and she clearly wants revenge for something Wonder Woman and the others did to her.” 

“But she mentioned six people she’s after.” Ms. Marvel reminded Supergirl as she overheard. “She only turned five people younger.”

“She’s after someone else.” Scarlet Witch thought what her friends were thinking. 

“You are all correct!” A modulated voice had said and the three turned around to see where the voice came from, trying to track it. 

Flying straight through the room was Royal Pain in her golden and black armor with propulsion rockets underneath her boots as she flew right at Supergirl, who was ready as she fired beams of heat vision at Royal Pain. But Royal Pain was quick as well and dodged every red beam coming at her, also avoiding Scarlet Witch and Ms. Marvel as she went past them, flying past the midsection of the lab when after she had left, a red transparent wall separated both halves of the room. 

Running at the wall and punching it with an enlarged fist, Ms. Marvel felt shocks sent through her body like she was shocked by a taser. “Ow! It’s some taser force field.” She had said in pain. 

“Just something I set up so I would fight the most powerful hero sent to find me.” Royal Pain said as she was in the area of the room with Supergirl in front of her after she landed on her feet. “Frankly, I figured you would find me here by tracing energy signatures. After all, I've been an incredibly smart Inhuman since last week.”

“You have another Inhuman in here to deal with, Royal Pain!” Ms. Marvel shouted from her and Scarlet Witch’s side as her mutant friend tried thinking of how to get out of there. 

“Yeah, but I’m more interested in fighting a Kryptonian.” Royal Pain said as she returned her attention to Supergirl. “How is caring for the brats, by the way?”

“I imagine they will be happy when we capture you,” Supergirl said before she threw a punch at Royal Pain.

Luckily for Royal Pain, she raised her right wrist just in time to extend her wrist blade which by some means was able to block her blow. She made her move as she kicked with on her feet that was charged with power by the tech in her suit, sending Supergirl flying to a shelf that broke when she made an impact.

“I made sure to equip my suit with anything that can hold you or Superman off.” Royal Pain chuckled as she then slid a component on her left gauntlet, revealing a green mineral underneath. “I was lucky this came with the lab.”

“Kryptonite.” Supergirl moaned as she stared at the green rock that glowed with radiation which caused her to feel pain. “It doesn’t matter, we will stop you and you’ll tell us how to turn everyone back to normal.” She said before getting up from the ground and flew at Royal Pain, both flying at a wall.

On her and Scarlet Witch’s side of the room, Ms. Marvel looked at her friend with worry. “Scarlet Witch, use your powers to rip this apart like you did the door!” She pointed at the force field.

“On it!” Scarlet Witch acknowledged before beginning her concentration on the field.

Back to the two fighting on the other side, Supergirl was doing her best to punch hard enough to penetrate Royal Pain’s armor, not getting anywhere with the kryptonite protecting her. Royal Pain responded by throwing electricity-charged punches from both of her fists, causing Supergirl to be sent several inches away from her. 

With one arm behind her back, Royal Pain pulled the Pacifier from her back as it extended to be ready for use. “I bet you were curious about how the others felt when I made them younger? Well, prepare to be pacified!” She said before pulling the trigger. 

Like for the others from before, the Pacifier fired a mix of blue, white, and pink bolts of lightning at Supergirl’s chest as she stood up, landing right between her breasts and the symbol on her chest. As she was being fired at, Supergirl felt unimaginable pain throughout her body, her sixteen-year-old body twisting and folding in on itself, her clothes starting to not fit her body as she tripped and fell on the floor of the lab. 

While on the other side of the lab, Scarlet Witch was still trying to get the force field down as Ms. Marvel tried to watch what was happening to her friend, but the lights from the bolts were almost enough to nearly blind her, causing her to cover her eyes. But she did hear her friend’s screams becoming higher in pitch. She then looked up when she saw the red force field was turned off, indicating Scarlet Witch had succeeded as she started running where Kara stood, Ms. Marvel followed her until they saw the light die down and reveal a horrifying sight. 

What they both found was Supergirl’s outfit lying on the floor front first, it all looking wrinkled as her shirt sleeves were covered by her cape, her red skirt not having a waist to have it around as laid flat, and her red boots that were on their sides as no feet were put into them. 

With tears forming from her eyes, Ms. Marvel had feared the worst as Scarlet Witch looked in shock with her left hand covering her mouth. 

Royal Pain laughed evilly as she watched the two of them be upset. “You weren’t expecting that, were you?” She placed her weapon back on her back. 

Her face forming into one of rage, Ms. Marvel looked at Royal Pain with almost murderous rage as she enlarged her right fist and extended it, throwing a punch at Royal Pain that sent her back, also sending her helmet coming off as she landed on her bottom.

“What did you do to her?” Ms. Marvel had demanded with anger evident in her voice.

But she paused when she looked at Royal Pain, seeing a dark-skinned face with black hair that looked frazzled thanks to her wearing a helmet, hazel eyes that were pointed at her, and black lipstick on her lips.

But before she could ask any further questions, Ms. Marvel heard a peculiar sound, a babyish coo. Taking her attention off of Royal Pain, Ms. Marvel turned around and ran over to Supergirl’s clothes, watching something move underneath the clothes.  
“Scarlet Witch, take a look.” Ms. Marvel pointed out and both of them got on their knees as they saw something moving. First pulling the cape off, they saw the shirt wrinkling even further with the lump underneath under it moved upward to the top, a head poking through the neck hole of the shirt, a very tiny head.

Fearing the worst, Ms. Marvel picked up the baby by what she figured was its torso and got a closer look at the baby after turning it around. She saw very little blonde hair atop her head, what looked like tufts at least, chubby face cheeks, and big blue eyes that looked at Ms. Marvel with  
Eyelashes that looked like they belonged to a girl.

“Supergirl?” Ms. Marvel questioned as she looked at the baby girl in her hold. 

“She looks even younger than Zatanna.” Scarlet Witch observed her friend. “Supergirl, do you recognize us?”

Unknown if it was in response to what Scarlet Witch had asked, Supergirl started sniffling before bawling her eyes out in tears as she began crying at the top of her lungs, almost forcing her friends to cover their ears. Ms. Marvel even felt tiny legs kicking and tiny arms moving around and making contact with her own arms. 

“Supergirl, calm down!” Ms. Marvel pleaded with her crying friend. 

“Not so super now, is she?” Royal Pain asked before grunting as she got back on her feet. “No, she’s a puny wittle baby without her nappy-wappy.” She said in baby talk to mock Supergirl.

With just as much rage as Ms. Marvel from earlier, Scarlet Witch started to charge with power as she got on her feet. “I don’t know who you are, but that doesn’t matter because you have made things personal.” 

“I know I have since you all seem to be besties.” Royal Pain, whose voice matched the one from the audio recording, had mocked even further. “But I need to get ready for the last one on my list. Have fun changing her nappies!”

Before Scarlet Witch would react, Royal Pain threw a smoke bomb she had picked up from a pouch on her armor’s belt, tossing it on the floor as smoke clouded the room, preventing Scarlet Witch and Ms. Marvel from watching Royal Pain leave the room as she flew away. When the smoke cleared after everyone had coughed from the smoke, they looked around and saw that Royal Pain was nowhere to be found.

“She…” Scarlet Witch was interrupted by a cough. “She’s gone.”

“Then things are really bad.” Ms. Marvel said before returning to her friend in need. Thinking of an idea, she took her mask off of her face. “Kara, it’s Kamala. I’m your friend and so is Wanda.”

Seeing Ms. Marvel with her mask off, Supergirl looked at her “older” friend and slowly shifted back to sniffling before ceasing to cry altogether. She tried talking to her, but all that came from her mouth was babbling, trying again with no success. 

“It’s okay, I’ll keep you safe.” Ms. Marvel promised the baby she held. “Scarlet Witch put a thumb drive into that laptop and download everything.”

“Uh…” Scarlet Witch walked over to the computer, grabbing a thumb drive from one pocket on her black leggings, and inserted it into the laptop. “Sure.” But while she selected all of the audio diary entries, she found one other file, a photo file. Clicking on the photo, it opened to show a grown light-skinned woman with brown hair in a ponytail wearing a pink shirt and jeans sitting next to a little dark-skinned girl with black hair wearing khaki shorts and a white blouse, both of them sitting on a flight of stairs.

“What did you find?” Ms. Marvel asked her friend as she carried Supergirl in her arms. 

“Does this girl look familiar to you?” Scarlet Witch asked her teammate as she looked at the little girl.

“Oh my God!” Ms. Marvel put two and two together. “That girl is Royal Pain and the woman has got to her mom. But why does she want revenge against Captain Marvel and the others?”

“Perhaps we should ask them when we get back to the mansion. But first,” Scarlet Witch had put her right hand on Supergirl’s forehead. “We need to get her diapers and something to wear.” She then turned and focused her attention on the cape resting on the floor, her hands emitting glowing red mist as the cape was lifted from the ground and floated to Supergirl, it wrapping around her until all but her head was covered. “Didn’t want to shrink her outfit this time.”

“Good idea. We will need you when we find Royal Pain again.” Ms. Marvel told Scarlet Witch as she held Supergirl, who felt comfortable in the swaddled cape covering her. “It would probably be best if we took her boots and skirt back with us too.” 

Scarlet Witch nodded and took the thumb drive out from the computer, placing it back into her pocket, then went over to pick up Supergirl’s skirt and boots, even finding her panties on the floor while blushing. 

After business was finished in the lab, the three made it out of the lab and exited back into the subway tunnel. While she was being carried by Ms. Marvel, Supergirl started shaking as she didn’t like the darkness all of the sudden.

Noticing this trembling, Ms. Marvel tried rubbing her back. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” She said, calming Supergirl down a little. 

Once out of the tunnel, Ms. Marvel and Supergirl walked over to the car and opened the doors at the back, looking at the seats and wondering where their friend can sit, knowing she would need something for a baby to sit in. 

“Where is she going to sit?” Ms. Marvel asked while Kara looked around too. 

Suddenly, the voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. came from the radio of the car. “Infant detected. Assembling booster seat.” 

In the middle of the back seat, plastic and the fabric used for seatbelts started to come out as the cushioning flipped open like an oven, the plastic molding into a black booster seat that the cushioning slid over to finish.

“When Batman helped build this car with Tony Stark, he made sure to include everything for any case like Nightwing and Robin said he would.” Scarlet Witch noted as she looked at the seat.

“I’ll put her in it and sit next to her so she isn’t alone.” Ms. Marvel said as she got into the car with Supergirl, whose boots and the skirt was tossed in after they were inside of the vehicle. “Wait a sec, someone put a couple of diapers in here. What did Batman prepare for this too?” she held up the diapers she mentioned.

“I guess so.” Scarlet Witch assumed as she got on the driver’s seat, being only 15 years old, the car was equipped with F.R.I.D.A.Y. as the auto-pilot. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“Yes, Ms. Maximoff?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked the teenager in the driver’s seat.

“Take us to the nearest store that sells baby clothes.” Scarlet Witch gave an order to the A.I. while Ms. Marvel was securing Supergirl in the booster seat. 

“Right away, ma’am.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded and took control, starting to get the car away from the tunnel entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you guys that I have had fun writing this chapter as I got to write some interactions between the Teen Titans and the regressed superheroes, Kara being a great babysitter, some banter between Diana and Carol, and the regression of Kara to ten months old. Kara's regressed age being something the Titans will learn next chapter as secrets and motives will be revealed, Kamala being put to the test as Kara's babysitter, and the Titans needing to stop Royal Pain before she gets her next victim.
> 
> Stay tuned for more.


	3. Chapter 3

AUNTIE CARING’S BABY EMPORIUM

This was the last place Ms. Marvel and Scarlet Witch expected to be. Only about a thirty-minute drive from the Titans Mansions, this store was recognized for it being supplied with  
anything parents need for their babies. With diapers, clothes, cribs, baby food, toys, and plenty of other items for a baby, it felt right that two teenage superheroes had to take their friend there. Parked right outside the store was the car belonging to the Teen Titans, which was occupied by the three female members as they sat in the car. 

At the front driver’s seat of the car was Scarlet Witch as she turned her head to the right to look through the store windows, seeing mothers and fathers holding their babies as they went about shopping for their little ones. At the left of the middle seat sat Ms. Marvel as she was looking down at who sat in the middle booster seat, Kara, also known as Supergirl, who only wore a white diaper on her baby bottom. Her baby-fat body strapped to her booster seat by the seatbelts that had her secured safely. 

She felt even more humiliated when Ms. Marvel twirled through her friend’s tufts of blonde hair with her right hand’s fingers on Kara’s head, playfully twirling it in circles like a tornado. Kara was so irritated by the twirling that she then slapped Ms. Marvel’s hand, but her small chubby arm did very little to move the head. “Goo-goo gaga ba!”

“I’m going to guess you don’t like it when I do that?” Ms. Marvel asked the blonde baby girl, who nodded in response. “I’m sorry but I can’t help it, I keep forgetting you are not a regular baby and get distracted by how cute you are.” She said before lightly tickling Kara, causing her to giggle despite the very little resistance she had put in.

“Just be glad we are getting something for you to wear.” Scarlet Witch said from up at the front. “I know you aren’t comfortable being seen in a diaper.”

Thinking about what her friend had said, Kara thought to herself how she agreed with also being surprised by how much baby fat she had at this age. She also opened her mouth to see in the mirror she had no teeth whatsoever, not even baby teeth. 

Hearing a bell rang from outside of the car, Scarlet Witch saw that a woman in a red shirt and khakis walked up to the car while holding a blue box in her hands. Rolling down the left door’s window, Scarlet Witch answered the woman. 

“Are you Ms. Maximoff?” The woman, clearly an employee with her nametag on the left of her shirt had asked. 

“Yes, I am.” Scarlet Witch responded to the woman while digging for something in her pockets. “Is everything I’ve ordered in the box?”

“You betcha.” The woman answered as she held up the huge blue box, the contents have made some noise. Looking at the back of the car, the woman saw Kara in her booster seat, the baby having her hands on her knees. “Who is the little darling in the back?”

“She’s…” Scarlet Witch was about to say before she paused herself, thinking of a good cover. “Uh, she’s my baby sister.”

From behind, Kara wondered what her friend was thinking when she said that. But she then thought about how nice it was that she was referred to as a sister. 

“Well, I must say your sister is flipping adorable.” The woman smiled before waving at Kara, who ignored her. “With what you are buying, is she a Superman fan?”

Wanda went about thinking of another answer to give. “She’s more of a Supergirl fan.”

“I guess she thinks she sees herself in Supergirl because she kinda looks like her.” The employee noticed the resemblance, taking note of the blonde hair. “Well, you’ve already paid online. Will you unlock the back of your car before my arms break?”

“Sorry.” Scarlet Witch apologized before pressing the button that made a clicking noise at the back, indicating the back was unlocked. 

Walking to the back, the employee opened the door by pulling it to the right before placing the heavy box on the carpeted floor of the car, the box causing a “thud” sound to be heard by the three in the car. When she was about to close the door, she stopped herself and opened the box to pull something quickly out of the box before closing it again, then the door followed.

She returned to the left window, handing over a blue piece of cloth through it to Scarlet Witch. “Right before I closed the door, I remembered you had texted me to give this so the little one can wear it sooner. I can only guess all of you are heading for a costume party?”

“Yes, it is happening back at our house and we need to be there soon. But thank you so much!” Scarlet Witch said to the employee as she put the clothing down in the middle. “Have a good day.”

The employee smiled back at Scarlet Witch. “Hope you and your little sister have fun!” She waved at Kara before walking away.

When she watched the employee return to her job and she looked around to see if the coast was clear, Scarlet Witch looked at the radio. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“Yes, Ms. Maximoff?” The Scottish woman's voice belonging to the A.I. asked one of the teenagers it served under. “Shall I take all of you back to Titans Mansion?”

“Yes.” Scarlet Witch answered to the A.I.

Driving slowly from the parking area of the street the store was on, the car drove away as it obeyed the laws of the road. While inside the car, Ms. Marvel used her powers to extend her left arm to grab the blue piece of cloth.

“Kara, I really hope you are okay with this.” Ms. Marvel said to the infant version of her friend before flipping over what she had held.

What she held was a light blue onesie with arm sleeves that stopped to the end of her wrists, dark blue edges around the holes her legs would poke through, and three buttons at the bottom front. But the most important feature was the iconic “S” shield belonging to Kara’s family, but mainly her cousin as it is known to the people of Earth. But it was awkward to Kara when she saw it was placed at the bottom.

When she saw the symbol, Kara reached out for the onesie with her baby hands. “Gi go!” She babbled.

Ms. Marvel chuckled at Kara’s babble. “I think that means she likes it.”

“As I said, I’m sure she doesn’t want to be naked.” Scarlet Witch said from the front, not turning her head as she paid attention to the road. “Besides, it has her family’s symbol on it. When we get back to the mansion, put it on her.”

“You’re right.” Ms. Marvel agreed with her mutant teammate, holding the onesie by Kara. “It might not be safe while the car is moving.”

TITANS MANSION

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

He might’ve had some idea of how hard it would be to care for a baby, but Robin never had any true idea as he was holding a baby Zatanna, a crying baby Zatanna in the kitchen of the mansion. The reason she was crying at all had to do with Spider-Man trying to fix a bottle of milk, trying to get the crying out of his mind as he tried concentrating to put milk into the bottle provided to them by Susan Storm, who told them Zatanna can drink cow milk at that age.

When he was finished filling the bottle, Spider-Man put the top of the bottle on it and he tossed it over to Robin, who caught it with his right hand as he maintained a hold over Zatanna.

“Alright, Zatanna, time for your bottle.” Robin tried to help her keep calm before slowly putting the baby bottle into the baby magician's mouth. 

Feeling the rubber top enter her mouth, Zatanna closed it to hold onto the bottle, placing her baby hands on the bottom of the plastic bottle to help with that even further. When one cold drop of milk touched her tongue, Zatanna wanted more, beginning to drink from the bottle. While she drank from the bottle, Zatanna closed her eyes in comfort.

Robin wiped his forehead as he watched Zatanna drink. “It’s a good thing we were able to do this fast,” Robin said to Spider-Man, who walked over to him. “You know you can take off your mask, right?”

Spider-Man sighed underneath his mask. “Robin, I really don’t think I should. I mean how many of them know I am underneath.”

“Supergirl told me earlier that when she didn’t believe Black Widow and Storm said who they were, Black Widow mentioned all of us by our true names,” Robin explained to Spider-Man as he continued to hold Zatanna. “Which makes sense, she knows how to get info like that.”

“I’m just not yet ready, okay?.” Spider-Man said to Robin, not wanting to start or continue any fight. 

“Anyway, we should probably see how Nightwing is doing downstairs.” Robin had suggested to Spider-Man, walking forward as he still held onto a drinking Zatanna. 

“Right behind you,” Spider-Man said to his friend as he followed behind him, heading into the hallway as they made their way to the elevator.

THE LOWER LEVELS

The training room was occupied by Nightwing and the rest of the regressed superheroines as Diana was being chased by Carol, both in the air, thanks to their flight powers, playfully giggling as Diana tried running away from the seven-year-old blonde girl.

“You can’t get me, Cawol!” Diana yelled behind her as she flew over Natasha, who was trying to hit a miniature punching bag. 

“Yeah huh!” Carol replied as she flew with a glow surrounding her body. “I’m just as fast as you are!” She flew closer to Diana close enough that she could get a hold of her left foot. “Maybe even faster!”

“Nuh-uh!” Diana said before she had moved even further right before Carol could grab her foot. She took control of the situation by flying straight up at the ceiling.

Carol, seeing Diana perform this move, followed her up as well and felt the pull of such a move affect her flying as it broke her control and she flew into a wall, breaking the white tiles of the wall. 

Diana turned around and looked worried at what had happened, resulting in her floating closer to the hole in the wall. “Cawol, awe you okay?” 

The answer came right in her direction as Carol flew right into Diana, happily giggling while causing Diana to land on the floor of the training room with Carol on top of her. If she were an ordinary toddler, this fall would have killed Diana, but this toddler had the strength and endurance of an amazon princess blessed by the Greek Pantheon.

Running over to the girls was Nightwing, whose face was filled with worry as he went to check on the two of them. “Captain Marvel. Wonder Woman. Are you both okay?” He asked the girls on the floor.

Carol got off of Diana before she had turned to the first sidekick of Batman. “We’re fine, Nightwing!” 

Diana giggled. “Yeah, we’we just having fun.” She stayed still on the floor.

“Me and Wonder Tot are just playing like you suggested.” Carol reminded Nightwing as he did tell them to play when they went back into the room. 

Right behind Nightwing was Ororo as she also went over to check on them. “Can both of you be more careful when you play?” The little girl with white hair had asked. “Diana, you almost flew through Natasha.”

Diana looked over to Natasha, who looked right back at Diana as she frowned. “Oh, I didn’t wealize…” Diana stuttered as feelings of sadness started to creep in. “I didn’t mean to huwt you, Natasha. I was just playing.” 

“Weww, you’we wewe pwaying wike a meanie,” Natasha responded to Diana with lisps slipping into nearly everything she said, getting some words mixed up. 

“But… but…” Diana stuttered as well as sniffled. “But I’m not a meanie.” She said before the dam burst and tears came from her eyes, followed by wailing from her mouth and forming her hands into fists that were flailing around.

Trying to resist covering his ears to block out the noise, Nightwing got on his knees. “Wonder Woman, it’s okay. I’m sure she didn’t mean that.” He tried reasoning with her. 

But Diana couldn’t listen as she was still wailing and crying on the floor, hammering her fists into the ground like all adult reason had been put under the rug and covered by a cloud of childish emotions. Which prevented her from doing something she should have done as she felt warmer, but also wet. 

Witnessing what she had done as a result of upsetting Diana also caused Natasha to begin doing the same crying and wailing, but not feeling as wet or warm as Diana had. She stood in the boots matching her black jumpsuit, the crying witnessed by everyone else. 

“Great, now there are two crying toddlers in here.” Carol pointed out as she covered her ears with her gloved hands. 

Walking into the room were Spider-Man and Robin, the Boy Wonder had Zatanna in his arms as she continued drinking very slowly, both teenage boys witnessing what was right in front of them, wondering what they had missed.

Finally feeling the dampness on her, Diana looked up to Nightwing. “I… I…” She had trouble speaking through the crying. “I’m wet.”

Nightwing was shocked, but he had regained control as he picked up Diana. “Ssh, it’s okay.” Nightwing tried to comfort her. “You just had an accident. Girls at your age are still learning how to use the toilet.”

“Weally?” Diana asked as she felt her damp pull-up.

“Really,” Nightwing reassured the toddler. “Maybe I can change you?” 

Diana, still having tears in her eyes, thought about it. “I don’t think I’m comfowmtable with you seeing…”

“It’s okay. I’m sure Supergirl and the others should be back sooner than you think.” Nightwing once again reassured Diana, getting Diana to stop crying as well as Natasha.

The door opened once again and had everyone’s attention once again as they noticed Scarlet Witch and Ms. Marvel entered the room looking exhausted. What everyone didn’t recognize was the baby girl in Ms. Marvel’s arms, the baby girl wore a blue onesie with no sleeves covering her legs, arms sleeves that stretched to her wrists, three buttons at the bottom, and Superman’s symbol printed at the area beneath the buttons. The baby looked at everyone in front of her as she seemed concerned, judging by her nervously trying to hide in Ms. Marvel’s arms. 

“Uh, Ms. Marvel?” Spider-Man asked his Inhuman teammate. “Who is that you are holding?” He had an idea, but he wasn’t sure he would like the answer.

First having to gulp, Ms. Marvel responded as all eyes were on her. “You’re not going to like it, but it’s Kara.”

“Oh no!” Ororo exclaimed as she ran over to Ms. Marvel to get a look at Kara, who looked like she was being shy. 

Carol joined Ororo as well and got a look at the infant Kryptonian. “What happened? Did Royal Pain get to her?”

“She did.” Ms. Marvel sighed as she held the baby. “We found Royal Pain’s lair in the subway tunnels and learned from her computer that her Pacifier not only turned you younger, but you are going to start acting the ages she turned you into.”

“Wonder Woman started crying after Black Widow called her names and she started crying after Wonder Woman started doing so,” Nightwing informed the teenage girls of what happened while they were gone. 

“Then after we heard the recording that told us how the gun works, Royal Pain showed up and locked us on one side of the room while she took on Kara in another section. Kara did the best she could to fight back, but Royal Pain got the upper hand and shot Kara.” Scarlet Witch explained while pointing at her friend, who blushed while the story was told. “When we went over to check on Kara, Royal Pain got away with the Pacifier.”

“So we went to a baby store to get stuff like diapers, a crib for her and Zatanna, some toys, and clothes like what she is wearing now.” Ms. Marvel finished explaining earlier events to her teammates. 

“Do you know how old she is?” Robin asked as he looked at Kara. “She looks younger than Zatanna.”

“Once we got back to the car, we had F.R.I.D.A.Y. scan her and found out she is only ten months old.” Ms. Marvel answered. 

“Did we miss anything else while we were gone?” Scarlet Witch asked anyone who had stayed behind.

Still being held by Nightwing, Diana looked over to him, the former Boy Wonder nodding back to her, indicating what she was about to say was okay. “I wet myself.” She said like she was afraid Scarlet Witch would be disappointed in her. “Can… can you help me change, Wanda?” 

The look on Scarlet Witch’s face spelled out that she was amazed Diana had picked her, eyes and mouth wide open before she noticed the others in the room looking at her. “Yes, Diana, I can help you.”

“Okay,” Diana said while Nightwing came forward with the amazon to the Scarlet Witch. “If you can, you can carry me.”

“Fine with me.” Scarlet Witch said just as Nightwing handed Diana over to her, the mutant grabbing hold of the toddler. “Let’s just go to the bathroom and put you in a new pull-up.”

Walking through the doorway, the magical mutant and the amazon toddler left the room to the others in it. While resting in Ms. Marvel's arms, Kara moved her head to the right to see Zatanna being held by Robin.

“Goo-goo!” Supergirl babbled to Zatanna, waving her right chubby hand.

“Gaga!” Zatanna waved back to Kara as she babbled.

Robin noticed this when he saw Kara waving and looked down to see Zatanna waving back. “Guys, I think they are talking to each other.”

“I guess it makes sense,” Spider-Man observed with him. “They are both babies after all. I assume babies have their own language that we just forget when we are older.”

“Hold on a sec,” Ms. Marvel said to the two guys before returning her attention to the two babies having a conversation, then to Kara only. “Kara, would you like to play with Zatanna?”

Hearing Ms. Marvel led Kara to look up at who was holding her and nod her little head, wanting to play with the other baby. “Gaga boo.”

Ms. Marvel had no exact clue as to what her friend had said. “You know, I’ll take that as “yes” then.” Ms. Marvel had said before moving Kara to grab her by the sides of her torso before gently putting her down. “You’ll play safe, right?”

Turning her head to Ms. Marvel, Kara nodded before turning her head back ahead to see Robin putting Zatanna down on the floor as well, the magicial baby crawling over to the Baby of Steel, both crawling on their hands and knees to the other girls.

“Hi, Kawa!” Natasha said to the blonde baby in front of her. 

“You look adorable as a baby!” Ororo said as she wanted to pick up Kara, but was afraid she would drop her. 

“Do you wanna play with us?” Carol asked as she wanted Kara to feel safe around them. 

Kara giggled as she leaned back to sit on her diapered bottom and resulted in red cheeks on her face, causing the other girls to giggle and Zatanna repeat the action, resulting in her cheeks blushing.

Watching them were the Teen Titans left in the room, all of which couldn’t stop staring and gushing at the younger versions of heroes. 

“I speak for all of us when I say this is the cutest thing I have ever seen.” Ms. Marvel couldn’t help but smile as she watched Kara start to play pattycake with Zatanna even though it looked rather clumsy. She then recalled more from the incident in the lab. “When Scarlet Witch and Wonder Woman gets back, there’s more you should know.”

“What is it?” Nightwing asked Ms. Marvel, wondering what she had to say. 

“I think we need to understand why Royal Pain turned all of them back into kids.” Ms. Marvel responded. 

Standing in the hallway of the lower levels was Scarlet Witch, who waited outside of a bathroom door. From what she heard inside, she could hear skin making contact with the material pull-ups were made from and being pulled up a pair of legs. She then heard leather being pulled up the same pair of legs until footsteps were making contact with the ceramic floor. 

“Are you done in there?” Scarlet Witch asked the person who was in there.

“I am,” Diana answered and the door opened to reveal she had floated to reach the door handle. When she saw that Scarlet Witch was smiling, Diana was curious why she was doing so. “What?”

“It’s just so hard to resist how adorable you look.” Scarlet Witch smiled at the toddler, holding her arms out. “Would you like for me to carry you?”

Having already dealt with the young mutant holding her, Diana moved closer to her until she was grabbed by the sides of her torso. “You can cawwy me.” But she then heard a humming noise that seemed to come out of nowhere. “Oh no.” 

“What’s that noise?” Scarlet Witch asked as she traced the noise to Diana’s left side, finding a grey pole hidden in Diana’s skirt. When she touched it, what looked like liquid streamed from the block until it spun into a circle, a plate that formed inside of the circle. “Oh, it’s a mirror.”

Like a television being turned on, what looked like a screen on the mirror had been turned on. When activated, it showed a much older woman that resembled Diana with her dark hair combed into a bun, blue eyes, wearing purple torso armor, golden earrings hanging from her ears, and a golden tiara that only slightly resembles Diana’s tiara. 

“Who are you? You’re not my daughter.” The woman in the mirror had asked, her beautiful face displaying confusion.

“Uh…” Scarlet Witch tried to find a way to answer. “I’m Wanda Maximoff, I’m a friend of Diana’s. I’m guessing you are a friend as well? She is with me right now, see?” Scarlet Witch aimed the mirror at Diana, whose cheeks were blushing red as she came into view.

The woman in the mirror’s eyes was wide open as she looked perplexed. “Diana, why are you a toddler again?”

“You realize that’s her already?” Scarlet Witch wondered why the woman had it so easy.

“I’m her mother, I know what my daughter looks like at any point in her life.” The woman responded to the teenager. 

“Wanda, meet my mothew, Queen Hippolyta.” Diana finally spoke up to both of them. 

“Diana, how did this happen to you? Was this the work of one of your enemies?” Hippolyta questioned her daughter, wondering how her transformation occurred.

“It was one of my enemies that did this.” Diana began to explain to her mother. “But mothew, I’m okay, Wanda and hew fwiends have been weally nice to me and the othews.” 

“What others, you’re saying there are more that have been affected as you are?” The queen got curious, thinking about seeing more children. 

“Yes, would you like to see?” Scarlet Witch asked Hippolyta as she began walking down the hallway. 

“Mothew, we have to go now,” Diana said in an attempt to avoid humiliating herself and her friends. “I’ll tell you mowe when I’m big again.” 

“Very well, Diana,” Hippolyta said to her daughter before she looked at Scarlet Witch. “Wanda, isn’t it? I assume you have one of those “cell phones” in Man’s World?”

“I do, your highness.” Scarlet Witch decided to address the queen with some elegance. 

“I would like for you to make images of my daughter and the others affected like her, then transfer them to Diana if she is restored to her proper age.” Queen Hippolyta asked of Scarlet Witch while looking at her daughter.

Scarlet Witch thought over what the queen had asked of her before she settled on an answer. “You have my word, your highness.” 

“Thank you. I look forward to seeing those images.” Hippolyta stared at Scarlet Witch before turning her head back to Diana. “Diana, be safe, my daughter.”

“I will. Bye, mommy.” Diana waved at her mother with her small right hand with the screen displaying her mother smiling faded away. 

The plate and the circle surrounding it retracted, pulling back into the pole until it looked like what Scarlet Witch first saw. When it was back to a regular pole, Scarlet Witch handed it back to Diana. 

When she noticed Scarlet Witch was smiling at her, Diana was confused. “Why awe you smiling?”

“You called your mother, “mommy,” Diana.” Scarlet Witch informed the toddler. “I didn’t think you would do that.”

Diana blushed and started shaking, thinking she had disappointed Scarlet Witch. “I’m sowwy, I didn’t mean to..” 

But Scarlet Witch put a finger close to Diana’s lips, making a “shhh” noise. “You have nothing to be sorry for, it’s kinda cute while you are like this?”

“You pwomise?” Diana asked of Scarlet Witch, wanting to know if she meant it. 

“I do.” Scarlet Witch put her finger away. “Now, we should get back to the others so we can learn why Royal Pain is after you.”

Walking back into the training room with Diana in her arms, Scarlet Witch saw that everyone was waiting for them as everyone was in the middle of the room, the Teen Titans on the right side, and the regressed superheroines on the left. The only regressed girls not with the others were Zatanna and Kara, the baby magician being held by Robin and the Girl of Steel held by Ms. Marvel.

“What’s happening hewe?” Diana asked whoever would answer her.

“Diana, it’s time we tell them,” Ororo informed the amazon toddler as she came closer with Scarlet Witch. 

“I guess it is,” Diana said before turning her head to Scarlet Witch. “Wanda, put me down, please.”

Putting Diana down, Scarlet Witch walked over to her teammates and sat as comfortably as she could on the floor, sitting next to Robin as he held Zatanna. While with the other regressed heroines, Diana sat on her pull-up wearing bottom next to Ororo. 

“Alright, it’s time you knew the truth,” Carol said to the Titans as she was in the center of the regressed heroines. “It happened six years ago…”

SIX YEARS AGO

KEYSTONE CITY, MISSOURI

As it is known, the city of KEYSTONE was the hometown of The Flash that had served in World War ll himself, across the river from Central City, which was the home of the modern-day Flash, Barry Allen. Keystone was also known for its warehouses being turned into a fashion retail destination, a center of industry, and home to a number of manufacturing plants. But not every warehouse was visited very often to the public and not as well spotted in the public eye. 

Such as the case of a warehouse close to the harbor that looked abandoned in the exterior, but the interior was a whole other story as inside of the building were maybe a hundred leftover crates that were emptied by anyone who dared to steal whatever was in them, circular lights hanging from the ceiling as they were turned on, and windows that were either broken or not. 

But the most important subject of great importance was a woman wearing a gray, red, white, and blue uniform. On her chest was what seemed to be a silver pair of wings spread across the upper area of her torso, gray gloves on her hands, a gray belt over blue outer trunks resembling a certain Man of Steel, white leggings that the lower half were gray boots almost stretching to her knees, and a cape reaching close enough to her feet as one half was red while the other was blue. While her green eyes complimented her brown curled hair that reached past her shoulders and would amaze anyone who saw her in person if she were to walk down the street.

But she wouldn’t be doing any walking or any kind of physical movement as from the ceiling was a chained robe that connected to a pair of handcuffs around the woman’s wrists while a leg cuff was put around both of her ankles, both cuffs going under a half ring on a plate hammered by nail to the floor. 

Grunting as she tried shaking out of her shackles, the woman in the spectacular uniform couldn’t move from the spot she stood on. She continued trying to move with every muscle she had in her body until she saw it was pointless. 

“It was smart of me to have put together those restraints made from the right kind of metal that could hold someone with your strength.” A modulated voice coming from a thin, womanly figure in black armor with golden circuitry covering most of her body, a golden corset, gold plating in between her knees and feet, golden gauntlets, matching shoulder pads, a black cape hanging from her shoulders, and a golden pointed helmet over her head. “After all, isn’t flight your only power, Jetstream?”

“I got a few more tricks I can show you, Royal Pain,” Jetstream said as she stood in place in front of the villain. “Why don’t you let me go and I show you?”

“Don’t even try to get me into releasing you.” Royal Pain looked at the hero trapped in front of her. “I’m not that foolish to fall for it. You, on the other hand, you didn’t expect to get yourself captured, I’m guessing?” If she had a mouth on her helmet, it would be smirking. 

“Well, if you captured me to kill me, you might as well get it over with.” Jetstream blew away a few strands of her brown hair got in the way.

Then laughter that was made more unsettling by the voice modulator in her helmet came from Royal Pain. “You think I want to kill you? No, killing you would mean that I never get to test my newest invention on you.” She walked to her left and over to a table where a large container rested. What she pulled out was an odd-looking rifle with the front resembling that of the top of a baby’s bottle. “Allow me to introduce the Pacifier.” 

Jetstream chuckled, almost like it was the funniest thing she heard all day. “The Pacifier? What, like the thing that babies put into their mouths?”

“It’s funny that you mention babies.” Royal Pain said as she lifted the rifle from the case, then aimed it at Jetstream. “Because when I’m done, you’ll understand. Or rather you won’t.” She pulled on the trigger.

As the bolts of blue, white, and pink were heading right for Jetstream’s chest, something came flying through the ceiling as it left a hole in its wake and landed right in front of Jetstream, taking the bolts of colorful lightning. When the blinding light of the bolts dimmed, Royal Pain saw a gold gray shield and a woman in red and blue holding it in front of her and Jetstream.

“Wonder Woman?” Both Jetstream and Royal Pain had asked, one was grateful while the other was just plain confused. 

“Yes, I’m here.” Wonder Woman said as she moved the shield out of her way and pulled a sword from her right side. 

“How did you find me?” Royal Pain lowered her gun as she looked at the amazon princess.

A puff of smoke about the size of a person appeared on Jetstream’s left as it quickly faded to reveal a black-haired woman in a magician's outfit with a top hat on her head. “You could thank me and a certain super spy. Mind if I join in?” Zatanna had asked the others. 

Despite fear gripping her at the sight of the two powerful women who had just entered the building, Royal Pain stood her ground as she began to aim her gun again. But that was interrupted when she felt a kick at her legs and flew down to the floor as she landed on her back, lifting her head to a red-haired woman in a black jumpsuit.

“A girl knows how to keep track of her friends.” Black Widow said as she pulled out her twin escrima sticks from her back. 

Crashing through the windows far from the group was Captain Marvel as she flew through the windows to give Storm enough space to pass through without cutting herself as she used her weather manipulation to summon wind currents to float up in the air as she went through stopping close enough to the group of heroes. When Storm spotted Royal Pain getting up from the floor, Storm tossed enough wind she had control over to toss Royal Pain at a wall. 

“Are you alright, Jetstream?” Storm asked as she landed on her feet, wearing her black boots.

“I am now that all of you are here.” Jetstream smiled as she was grateful, but remembered her current entrapment in the chains. 

“I got you covered,” Zatanna said before pointing her hands at the chains. “Nrut sniahc dna sffuc otni selbbub!”

As Zatanna had said backward, the chains and cuffs holding Jetstream still had turned into bubbles in their place, all of them popping out until there weren’t any around her.

Jetstream moved her left hand to rub her right wrist. “Now I know how villains feel when we put the cuffs on them.” She said to the others. But she noticed Royal Pain about back on her feet when she aimed her rifle. “Take cover!”

When all of them saw what she was talking about and saw Royal Pain getting ready to fire, they all hid behind several boxes large enough to keep them hidden as Royal Pain fired in their direction, the boxes being able to cover them. 

“It doesn’t matter, can you avoid my defenses?” Royal Pain yelled to them as she pressed a button on her left wrist’s gauntlet.

From where the heroes stood, they heard beeping coming from the boxes closer to a wall before they burst open with green energy beams firing at them.

“Wols snopaew nwod!” Zatanna used another incantation and the others watched as the green beams slowed down. “Some of you might wanna stay here to help me fight these off while the rest fight Royal Pain.”

“Good idea.” Wonder Woman said as she started flying up. “Jetstream. Captain Marvel. With me!” 

The two followed her as all three of them floated up above the ground and went straight at Royal Pain, who had her Pacifier ready to fire as she pulled the trigger and went about trying to get any of the three heroes who flew at her. Wonder Woman performed a swiping motion with her shield that sent a short bolt bouncing to another wall. When Royal Pain used the systems in her suit to jump at Wonder Woman in an attempt to knock her down, Jetstream flew in at Royal Pain’s left to send her flying back to the floor with the Pacifier in her hands.

“Enough of this! You foolish heroes think you can stop my plan?” Royal Pain questioned the heroes as she got back up again. 

When she saw that Royal Pain was getting ready to fire again, Captain Marvel thought fast and formed her photon blasts into a beam that was able to catch the bolts coming from the Pacifier, both rays of energy shoving against each other as the two people firing them were concentrating.

Seeing her chance, Wonder Woman ran over to Royal Pain as she was firing at Captain Marvel, sliding when she got close enough and when she reached the Pacifier, Wonder Woman used her sword to cut at the bottom of the barrel before getting up and turning around at Royal Pain’s left.

Thanks to the slight at the bottom of the barrel, the Pacifier was disabled for the moment as while Royal Pain went to check on what was wrong, Captain Marvel flew down and landed close to Royal Pain before running at her, grabbing onto the rifle herself.  
Royal Pain noticed this as soon as she heard a slight crack in the gun. “You idiot! Stop! You’re going to break the damn thing!” She struggled to wrestle her gun away, hoping she can use it for its intended purpose. 

But as both of them were pulling onto the rifle as they wanted to see who would get a hold in the tug-of-war, their pulling caused a cracking noise as the barrel and handle area began to split until it stopped at the bottom, which clung together as both fighters looked down. 

“You fool, what have you done?” Royal Pain yelled her question at Captain Marvel as the gun began to hum rapidly until sparks came out. 

“Ask yourself that!” Captain Marvel said before she pushed Royal Pain away and turned to her fellow heroes. “Everyone, get down and hide!” She flew away to where Zatanna, Black Widow, and Storm, finding they had destroyed the turrets. 

“It’s going to explode!” Jetstream said as she and Wonder Woman took cover behind the boxes with the others, making sure that every one of the heroes was accounted for.

While everyone else hid behind the boxes, Royal Pain was rapidly fiddling with her invention, trying to fix her gun to the best of her ability as sparks continued to come out. But there wasn’t enough time to do much of anything as soon as the humming had begun to turn rapid.

“No!” Royal Pain said before screaming as the gun exploded in her arms, the screams ceasing as the sound of the blast blocked all other noise and the light being generated to blind nearly everyone. 

Hearing nothing and not noticing any brightness coming from beyond the boxes, Wonder Woman turned around to get a look at her friends and teammates, finding they were all in a protective bubble likely conjured by Zatanna. 

“Is everyone alright?” Wonder Woman asked them as she still had her sword out.

“We’re fine, Diana.” Black Widow said as she got up from her knees, sheathing her sticks behind her back. 

“Thanks to this shield that Zatanna put up.” Storm said as she turned to the magic-user. “Thank you, Zatanna.”

“No problem, Storm. I figured an explosion like that would have me shield us with that spell.” Zatanna said as she moved her hands, causing the shield to vanish. 

“So, Jetstream, how did you get caught?” Captain Marvel asked before a sound reached her ears, what sounded like mumbles. “You hear that?”

“I hear it too.” Jetstream picked up on the nose as she started to trace it. “I think it’s coming from where Royal Pain is.” She walked around the damaged box. 

“Jetstream, wait!” Zatanna said as she and the others followed the brown-haired woman.

What they found in Royal Pain’s place were pieces of her armor scattered on the floor, the only things close together were the torso and cape still attached to each other as on top of them was the Pacifier. Looking forward, they saw her helmet lying where they saw no head was inside of it.

“Did she get vaporized?” Captain Marvel said as she looked at the helmet. “Did her gun vaporize her?”

Then the sound was heard again as all six of the heroes looked around for the source, Jetstream tracking it as did Wonder Woman until they settled at the torso. While Wonder Woman lifted the pacifier off, Jetstream pulled the front of the torso off to reveal an unexpected sight. What they all found was a small light-skinned baby that looked so puny as to barely get across their chests, brown eyes that might as well be marbles that were shut, tiny and chubby arms and legs, and very little brown hair on the top of her head. 

“Oh, my,” Storm looked shocked at what she and the others looked at. 

Captain Marvel was the one who stated the obvious. “Did she turn into a baby? Did I cause this?”

“Guess that’s why she called her gun, “the Pacifier.” It must turn whoever it shoots back into babies.” Jetstream observed the infant. “She doesn’t even look old enough to crawl.”

Just to make the noises they heard worse, the baby started to cry like she had just been born, wailing at the top of her lungs as everyone reacted to the crying.

“She’s probably cold.” Wonder Woman guessed as she looked down, then picked up the baby from the floor while she cried. “Jetstream, hand me the cape.” 

“Yes, Diana,” Jetstream said before she got down to lift the cape from the ground and handed it to Wonder Woman.

Being handed the blanket, Wonder Woman spun it around the screaming baby girl, covering her until all but the head was covered, providing comfort to the baby that only started to calm down to sniffles.

“Don’t worry, little one. Off you go to the realm of dreams,” Wonder Woman began to sing to the baby in her arms as the others observed the baby closing her eyes until she made breathing noises that indicated she went to sleep. When Wonder Woman noticed the baby had fallen asleep as she had heard light breathing, Wonder Woman stopped singing. “You can thank my mother for teaching me that.”

“Nice work, Diana,” Zatanna said before she put her hands over the baby. “Now, do you want me to change her back?”

“Wait, Zee,” Captain Marvel got her attention with only a whisper so as to not wake up the baby. “Maybe we shouldn’t turn her back to normal.”

“What are you talking about, Captain Marvel?” Storm asked the Avenger, curious about what she was about to propose.

“All of you saw what had just happened just now?” Captain Marvel asked the others with her. “She cried like she had no clue where she was or who we are. For all we know, that gun that made her turn back into a baby might have taken away her memories. Besides, we don’t even know anything about Royal Pain’s life.”

“She’s right. S.H.I.E.L.D. has nothing on her other than the times she has made her attacks or robberies. Not even I can find anything on her through a blood test because there is nothing of her DNA on record and I don’t want to poke the baby for blood.” Black Widow had shared her opinion. 

“I agree with you both.” Zatanna had stated as she had a hand over Royal Pain. “I’m not getting any traces of memories and trying to use magic on the brain can be very dangerous. Who knows if it won’t make things worse for her. 

“Have the three of you gone mad? We can’t just leave her like this, especially if what Black Widow said is true and we can’t find her loved ones.” Wonder Woman protested against the idea, feeling it was unethical. 

“Diana is right.” Storm agreed with Wonder Woman as she felt uneasy on the subject. “Maybe the professor can look into her mind and find any of her memories tucked away?”

“What if anyone finds out we do this, we could lose their trust in us. I don’t agree with what you are suggesting, Captain.” Wonder Woman said to her friend as she stood across from her.

“Diana, I know you are all about redemption, I thought you would be happy about redeeming this person who we know to be a villain and give her a new lease on life? Does anyone agree with me?” Captain Marvel asked anyone else and saw Zatanna and Black Widow raising their hands in agreement. When she counted their votes, Captain Marvel turned to Jetstream. “Jetstream, what do you think?”

PRESENT DAY

“So Jetstream said…” Carol was about to say to the Titans.

But she was interrupted by the sudden crying which when everyone tracked it, looked to see it was coming from Kara, who was still on Ms. Marvel’s lap as her friend had her arms around her torso. The blonde-haired baby girl had everyone’s attention as their ears began to hurt.

“Ms. Marvel, check what is wrong with her.” Nightwing gave an order to one of the teens under his command.

“Uh,” Ms. Marvel was stunned as she held the crying infant. It was when she touched around Kara’s front and over her stomach until a smell reached her nose and she looked at the baby’s bottom. “Uh, guys? I think she went to number two.”

“Not it!” Robin, Spider-Man, and Scarlet Witch had said one after the other as they also raised their arms up like they were surrendering.

“Not it!” Ms. Marvel had said after the other three had done so, only then realizing a second later she was the last person to have said it. Sighing, she got up from her seat on the floor as she held the crying baby. “I thought you guys were supposed to be her friends.” 

She walked out of the training room with Kara in her arms, the baby still crying like what had just happened was the worst thing imaginable to warrant crying. When they had finally left the room, Scarlet Witch turned over to the children in front of her.

“I had just remembered something.” Scarlet Witch said as she pulled out of her pocket the thumb drive from earlier. “I did plug this into a laptop at Royal Pain’s hideout and while the thumb drive was copying the files on it, I found this picture in a file.” She also pulled out her phone to open the gallery and displayed to the girls the picture featuring the grown woman with her daughter. “When Ms. Marvel punched Royal Pain and her helmet fell off, we saw a girl that looks like the little girl in this picture.”

“Which has gotta mean they are the same person.” Robin realized as he then looked at the thumb drive and at the phone. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., are you seeing this picture?”

“Yes, sir.” The Scottish A.I. answered. “I know what you are thinking. Accessing Records based on photographic evidence.”

On one area of the training room close to the entrance and exit were holographic projections of photos gathered in a database by searching through social media and camera footage until the picture of the girl was set right next to blank square until the square had a photo of an image displaying a familiar face to Scarlet Witch, who was handed Zatanna by Robin.

“Who are we looking at?” Carol said as she looked at the pictures.

Robin looked closely at the holographic screens as he began to read. “Carly Dollyson, daughter of Micheal and Sue Tenny Dollyson,” Images of a dark-skinned man and a light-skinned woman were displayed as well. “She was born on May 5th of 2003, making her roughly 10 years old when her mother mysteriously vanished with what her father said to police was because of a “business trip gone bad.” Afterward, her dad had moved them to New York City and lived in the city until neighbors in their apartment building found Micheal Dollyson dead with a burn to his chest in his daughter’s bedroom two days after the Terrigen Mist incident.”

“She did mention to Cawol that was how she got hew powews.” Diana said to Robin as she remembered the fight. 

“Did the police ever find Carly?” Nightwing asked the Boy Wonder as he scrolled through the entry. 

“The police found no trace of her in the apartment and she has since been declared “missing,” Robin said as he pulled up articles on Micheal Dollyson’s death, showing them to everyone. “Oh, here’s where things get interesting. Fingerprint analysis helped the CSI identify that Micheal used to be this low-level goon called “Stitches”.” He pulled up a picture of a man in a gray jester outfit.

“That’s wight, the S.H.I.E.W.D. database had wepowts of Woyaw Pain having Stitches as hew muscwe.” Natasha joined Robin as she tried to look at the screen despite her height difference. 

“Carly must have found out what happened to her mom and was given the keys to her stuff, probably why she has her suit and weapons.” Spider-Man also joined into the conversation.

“Finding where you five are,” Robin said to the little girls. “Plus, wherever Jetstream is.”

“It isn’t easy to find Jetstream, she’s not as well-known as we are,” Ororo said not to harm her fellow hero’s reputation, but because she needed to point out the secrecy. 

“I don’t think that’s twue anymowe,” Diana said as everyone’s attention was drawn to her. “Aftew Cawol got tuwned, Woyal Pain gwabbed me and used some device on me. My mind went back to a meal I had with Jetstweam wheww she towd me about hew job. I think it was a memowy scannew.” Diana recalled her memories being looked through back in the warehouse.

“Which means Carly knows where Jetstream can be found.” Nightwing realized after listening to Diana. “What’s her real name?”

Already getting to that answer, Robin went through the database featuring files on heroes in the community as she landed on an image showing Jetstream in her red, white, blue, and gray costume as she was posing with her arms on her hips. 

“Wait a minute!” Everyone heard and saw that Ms. Marvel had walked back in with Kara in her arms and went around the screen showing Jetstream and stopped in front of Robin. “Put a pair of glasses on her.” Complying with the order, F.R.I.D.A.Y. put a round pair of glasses over Jetstream’s eyes as right when Ms. Marvel saw the glasses on, she gasped in realization. “Guys, that’s mine and Kara’s history teacher.”

LATER

COLES ACADEMIC HIGH SCHOOL

JERSEY CITY, NEW JERSEY 

The sun was just setting on the high school as all of the students had left hours ago with most of the teachers and janitorial staff having left much later. But there was one teacher still in the building as she sat on the chair close to her desk, typing on the computer to send some last-minute emails to the school principal. It wasn’t by choice that the brown-haired teacher in a red sleeved shirt and gray skirt had to stay behind, but she had to finish her paperwork handed over as well as the papers done by her students she had to grade. 

Hearing a beep from her phone that she had put on the left of her desk, Mrs. Stronghold looked to see a text message from someone named Steve asking her, “still stuck with the papers”. With a smile on her face, Mrs. Stronghold picked up her phone and answered “not anymore, see you soon” before sending it over. 

“I thought you would never get finished.” A voice was heard closeby.

Looking to her left, Mrs. Stronghold was shocked as she got up from her seat to see a young woman in black and golden armor that matched her golden helmet with three tips on her head and a black visor in front of her eyes. In the figure’s hands were a familiar weapon that was shaped like a baby’s bottle.

“But let me be pleased to say that it is truly an honor to meet you, Jetstream.” Royal Pain said to the high school teacher as she walked in with the gun in her hand, her helmet on her head as she did manage to get away with it earlier.

“You…” Mrs. Stronghold stuttered as she looked at the armored intruder, shocked by what she was seeing. “Who are you?”

“You may recognize the armor belonging to someone you fought before. But unlike what happened six years ago, you will have the real name.” Royal Pain said before with a single command from her mind had her helmet retracted to reveal her dark skin, hazel eyes, black lipstick, and frazzled black hair. “Carly Dollison. Though you may have defeated my mum once before, she was Sue Tenny Dollison. Then again, you never bothered learning her name did you?”

“You’re her daughter?” Jetstream questioned, gasping if she had just had a revelation, noting the similarities. But knowing she couldn’t convince this teenage girl she wasn’t Jetstream wouldn’t work, she proceeded to get to business. “You have to listen to me, what happened to your mother was…”

“You don’t dare tell me what happened!” Carly screamed at Mrs. Stronghold with rage. “I know you and those other five used the Pacifier to turn her into a newborn and without having to bother finding anything about her, you decided to give her over to child services. I know because I found the footage she had in a camera put into the warehouse where all of you fought her. My dad found one on one of his “business trips” as he liked to call them.”

“Carly, you don’t know the full story.” Mrs. Stronghold tried to reason with the teenage girl who madly rambled. “Look, why don’t you go home and think things over before I come to you and explain them?”

With tears in her eyes, Carly began to speak. “I can never go home again. Two days after I got my powers and I was testing them with my scientific equipment, my dad came and that got me to jump and lose control of the lights in my room, they fell while they were still turned on because of my power and they burned his chest when they landed on him. Before he died, he told me the truth about him and mum being villains and told me where to find her lab. But the true villains are the one I shot earlier today and the one I’m looking at now.” 

“Who did you shoot?” Mrs. Stronghold wondered who she had made suffer.

“Everyone who was there that day, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, Storm, Zatanna, and Black Widow. Though I was only able to make Zatanna turn into a baby, just not as young as I wanted.” Carly informed the woman in her sight as she remembered blasting everyone else. “That’s right, I made them younger just like you did my mum. You want to know what I found out my mum planned to do with you if she did turn you back into a newborn that day? She was going to raise you to be a villain in some academy with anyone else she’s Pacified because being a newborn meant you would lose all of your memories as soon as you changed into one.”

Knowing she would have to get into action, Mrs. Stronghold stood ready as she knew she couldn’t get to her outfit in time. 

Carly continued her monologue. “But I decided that because of the difficulties of raising children, I would get my revenge by turning each of you who were there that day younger so you would suffer having to grow up again. But I saved you for last as you are going to be a newborn without any memories in your head and hand you over to child services where you will never see your loved ones again.” She said as she held up her Pacifier. 

Just then, the two in the classroom heard footsteps as running into the room were the remaining Teen Titans consisting of Nightwing, Robin, Scarlet Witch, Spider-Man, and Ms. Marvel as they had their weapons and powers at the ready and blocked the doorway. 

“Oh, you lot.” Carly sighed as she turned to look at the Titans. “Do any of you know how to leave a girl like me alone?”

Nightwing, with escrima sticks at the ready, began to talk. “Carly, we know who you are and we know you miss your mother. Believe me, most of us know how it feels to not have a mother around. But you don’t have to do this.”

“You idiots don’t know what it’s like and I need to have my revenge!” Carly said before she turned to Ms. Stronghold and ready to pull the trigger.

But Scarlet Witch was quick as she used her powers to move the Pacifier out of Carly’s hand and tossed it to the floor of the classroom, keeping it out of the armored woman’s reach.

After looking to where her gun had landed, Carly looked over to the Titans. “Fine.” She aimed her left arm at Jetstream and a tiny dart came at the grown woman that fell to the ground as soon as she was hit at the neck. “As soon as I’m done killing all of you, I will see to it that she gets what she deserves!” She said before her helmet reformed around her head.

With her rocket boosters at the bottom of her boots, Royal Pain flew right at Ms. Marvel, as the two went towards a wall that Ms. Marvel was slammed into four lockers that luckily didn’t break on impact. Still holding on to Ms. Marvel, Royal Pain tossed her to the left down the hallway as Ms. Marvel landed on the floor between both walls that were lined with lockers. 

As Royal Pain walked over to her fellow Inhuman, she turned around to see Robin throw three of his Birdarangs at her as he ran at her. But Royal Pain’s armor allowed her to be quick with her reflexes as she used an electrically-charged right arm to catch the projectiles with her hand before tossing them back at Robin, who ducked before they struck. Following close behind was Spider-Man as he fired webbing from his left web-shooter as the self-made webbing landed and splattered on Royal Pain’s visor. While trying to rip the adhesive off, Robin and Spider-Man made their moves as Spider-Man swung by his webs before landing feet-first on Royal Pain’s chest and causing her to fall down on her back while Robin was about to throw a punch before Royal Pain threw one that sent him flying past Nightwing and Scarlet Witch.

“Her suit is too powerful, Nightwing!” Scarlet Witch had stated as she watched Spider-Man struggling to fight Royal Pain, who still tried to get the webbing off. 

“We just need to overwhelm her!” Nightwing told her as he tossed a gadget that split into two with a robe holding them together.

The gadget flew at Royal Pain right as she tore the webbing off of her visor and saw the weapon coming right at her before using her suit’s reflexes to grab the rope before tossing it aside. 

“You know, for someone was trained under Batman, both you and Robin have no idea how to take me down.” Royal Pain said with evident arrogance. 

When noticing Spider-Man was swinging toward her, Royal Pain concentrated on his wrists sensing tech on him. When he was about to hit her, Spider-Man began to fall to the floor before landing face-first, it was when he sensed danger and looked up to see Royal Pain with her wrist blade on her right arm as she swung, Spider-Man using his incredible reflexes to move backward and as Royal Pain stabbed it into the floor as she was then kicked by the wall-crawler as the blade came out of the ground. 

“Scarlet Witch, rip her weapons off now!” Nightwing ordered his teammate.

Much like the amount of concentration Royal Pain had to do to break Spider-Man’s web-shooters, Scarlet Witch put her concentration on Royal Pain’s gauntlets as red mist surrounded the gauntlets that began to come loose and Royal Pain noticed this as she looked at her arm. With a single thought, Royal Pain began to fly straight at Scarlet Witch as she got off of the floor, but she felt something grab onto her and turned her head to see Ms. Marvel used her polymorphing to extend her arms to grab onto Royal Pain’s boots as they were still on her. Instantly thinking of an idea, Royal Pain increased the amount of thrust into her rockets which released enough heat to cause Ms. Marvel to recoil in panic and to let go of the armored threat.

“Spider-Man, coming your way!” Spider-Man said as he jumped over to knock Royal Pain at a locker before she landed on the floor. “Don’t you know you should never play with fire?”

While she stood still without any interference, Scarlet Witch was able to turn her head towards Robin as he got close to her. “I’ll hold her down, you hit her!” She told Robin. 

Nodding his head, Robin ran over to Royal Pain as Spider-Man had hold of her arms by the elbows while Ms. Marvel had her by the feet, both of his teammates struggling to keep her down as Robin got close enough and pulled out two birdarangs, one for each hand as he jumped over and upside-down, hitting two cracks at the area above the blade holes with his tools. What resulted was the gauntlets breaking apart like if a remote were being tossed at the wall, all of the pieces and the blade coming off and landing on the floor.

“Enough of this!” Royal Pain said as she used the last of the power in her charged fists to punch every single member of the Titans off of her, each of them landing in different directions. Seeing Nightwing and Scarlet Witch running toward her, Royal Pain made her move as she stood and got on her feet, she then pulled a remote from nowhere. “Stand back, I… I.. I’ll blow this place to Hell!”

“How are you going to do that?” Nightwing asked as he and Scarlet Witch stopped running about a foot from Royal Pain.

“I built this suit to explode if I were ever captured.” Royal Pain explained as she held the remote in her right hand. “So if you step any closer, I will press this button.” 

“Not on my watch!” A voice everyone had heard and turned to see a blur flying right at Royal Pain, the blur getting slower as it continued to reach the enemy until the Titans saw a brown-haired woman in a white, gray, and blue uniform, also wearing a cape where the top half was red and the bottom was blue. The green eyes looked at Royal Pain as the woman punched her in the chest with a left hook. 

The punch sent Royal Pain spinning around until she turned behind and saw a giant fist coming and colliding with her as the impact was hard enough to break the helmet into multiple pieces, all landing on the floor as did Carly Dollison. 

Seeing her work was done with the villain, Ms. Marvel looked at the woman in the colorful outfit standing before her, those green eyes regarding her with concern. 

“Are you okay?” The woman asked the Pakastani-American teenager who looked back at her.

“Yes, Mrs. Stronghold.” Ms. Marvel said before she had realized what she said. “I meant “Jetstream.” I totally meant that and I am so sorry!” 

“It’s okay.” Jetstream chuckled as she saw how nervous the teenage superhero was. “That was a nice punch you threw there.”

“Thanks.” Ms. Marvel was glad to get a compliment as she showed with her grin. 

Nightwing walked up to the two of them as he made sure to not step or trip over Carly. “Are you okay, Jetstream? It looked like that dart Carly shot you with was able to knock you out.” 

“It did,” Jetstream confirmed to Nightwing as she touched the left side of her neck where she was shot and felt her skin. “But I’m betting we are all glad she didn’t put enough serum to keep me out for long. I was able to wake up and put on my suit when I heard you five were fighting her.” She looked down at the teenage girl in armor on the floor.

While Jetstream stood with Nightwing and Ms. Marvel, Scarlet Witch walked over to Robin as he landed into a row of lockers before he had landed on the floor. As Scarlet Witch lowered herself by bending her knees to reach Robin as he looked up at her, they looked in each other’s eyes as Tim gave her his hands before being lifted up by her.

“Now I’m the one helping you up.” Scarlet Witch said as she helped the Boy Wonder up. 

“Guess the universe needed things to be balanced, huh?” Robin quipped as he rose from the floor and stood straight up close to her eye level. “Are you okay?”

Scarlet Witch was amazed that despite his pain, Robin was worried about her. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Good,” Robin said with a little smile on his face as he looked at her. 

“I’m okay too!” Spider-Man yelled and everyone looked to see him on the floor as he was getting up. “Did you guys forget about me?”

“No, we didn’t,” Robin said to Spider-Man while he was standing next to Scarlet Witch. “We were just about to check on you.”

“Robin,” Nightwing asked Robin while looking down at Carly. “Care to put the cuffs on her?”

“Sure.” Robin walked over to the unconscious girl on the floor before he kneeled and placed a pair of advanced handcuffs on Carly’s wrists, two purple dots lighting up as they were locked. “That will put her powers on hold.”

“Scarlet Witch, grab the Pacifier in the classroom,” Nightwing ordered the teenage mutant under his command.

“Yes, Nightwing.” Scarlet Witch said before turning around to walk back to the classroom. 

After she saw Scarlet Witch walk away, Jetstream turned back to Nightwing and Ms. Marvel. “So, is it true what she said about turning Wonder Woman and the others younger?”  
“Yes,” Ms. Marvel answered the adult hero. “She even got Supergirl when we tried stopping her earlier.”

“Well, where are they right now?” Jetstream asked the Titans, feeling worried as the regressed heroes weren’t just allies, but her friends as well. 

“We left them at Titans Mansion…” Nightwing began to say to Jetstream.

But Jetstream was too quick with her reaction. “Alone?”

“No,” Nightwing tried getting her to not panic. “Before we left to go help you, we got a few others to look after them.”

“Who?” Jetstream asked as she knew that if her fellow heroes were children, they would need people who knew how to handle children. 

TITANS MANSION

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

It was nighttime by the time the Titans returned to the mansion as they flew the jet big enough to hold all of them together through a series of tunnels designed by Batman so that they don’t need to land the blue jet on the roof of the building. Entering the hangar where vehicles like the jet, cars, and bikes were parked, the jet landed on a massive circle intended as the landing pad, the jet lowered very carefully until it touched the ground. It was after they had completed business in the lower levels that everyone was in the elevator that took them up until the trip had ended and the doors opened. 

“We’re back!” Nightwing said to anyone who would listen. 

What he got was what sounded like double the crying as the Titans and Jetstream looked up to see it came from upstairs. Running upstairs on the brown steps, the six reached the floor above them where they continued tracking the crying to their right to an opened doorway and looked inside. What they saw was the guest room occupied by two beds, a couple of draws, other essential furniture, a baby crib, and ten people that were inside of the room. One of them was a young woman in black armor very similar to Diana’s armor as she sat on one of the beds with Diana, both looking like they could be sisters with how they resembled each other. Another was a young woman with red hair in a black and green, skin-tight outfit with a short, green skirt around her waist, two pouches attached to the top of her skirt, green gloves on her hands, a green cape with an array of black lines on her back, and a hood that was pulled down to reveal her short red hair that contrasted with her green eyes that looked caring to many. The other two women in the room were Susan Richards and a brown-haired woman in a black and yellow skin-tight outfit with a skirt that had two short lines pointing up and down above black leggings and yellow shoes.

Almost all of the children wore matching blue outfits that looked like they fit comfortably for their sizes as Diana, Natasha, Carol, and Ororo were dressed in them. The only two that weren’t wearing the outfits were both babies, the crying clearly coming from them as Kara wailed in Susan’s arms while Zatanna did the same in Janet Pym’s, better known as “The Wasp”, arms. 

“What did we miss while we were gone?” Spider-Man asked as he looked at both infants crying. 

When she turned her head, Diana had a look of surprise on her face that was then replaced by a smile a toddler could make if a friend came over. “Josie!”

Having heard what Diana had said caused the other girls in the room to look as well and they all saw what got Diana’s attention. They either got off of the beds they were on or where they stood as they went over to the Titans and Jetstream.

“You’we okay!” Diana said with joy on her face. 

“We didn't think you would go out without a fight.” Carol praised her fellow superhero as she was next to Diana. 

“Wow,” Jetstream was amazed as she looked at the children looking up at her. “I was told by the Titans that you have been turned into kids. But I didn’t think how cute all of you are.” 

While Jetstream talked to the four, Nightwing walked over to the black-haired woman in armor. “Donna, what happened while we were gone?”

Looking at Nightwing, Donna Troy answered Nightwing. “We aren’t really sure. We were putting everyone to bed and just as Susan was going to put Kara in the crib with Zatanna, Kara started fussing before she then began to cry, which somehow made Zatanna cry.”

The woman in green and black, Omen, then spoke. “So I used my telepathy to read Zatanna’s mind and learned that she was spooked by Kara’s crying, she thought it was too loud and scary.”

“Me and Susan have been trying to get them to calm down ever since. We even tried taking turns holding her.” Wasp recounted earlier events as she held Zatanna, who was still wearing her black onesie. 

Just as Susan was attempting to rock Kara, the blonde baby girl began to float away from her hands, going up, up and away to the ceiling as the Kryptonian infant continued to cry. From beneath her, everyone else in the room saw what had occurred. 

“Did any of you see her use her powers before now?” Ms. Marvel asked the children and the people that were left to watch them. 

“No.” The children and four grown women responded.

“Kara, get down from the ceiling!” Nightwing ordered the baby in the air.

What he had received in response was Kara’s crying eyes beginning to glow red after she opened them, the glowing eyes which then fired two red beams at the ceiling. But it was lucky that the beams weren’t at full intensity to do a ton of damage to the ceiling as everyone looked up to see two small holes that weren’t enough to expose the room to the air outside. 

After getting out of shock from seeing the baby’s heat vision, Ms. Marvel started to extend herself. “I’ll get her.” 

But Jetstream put her right arm in front of Ms. Marvel. “No, I got this one.” She said before she pulled her arm back and began to float up to the baby girl until her head was right to the tiny body. “Hi, Kara.”

The baby continued crying as she looked away from the grown woman. 

“I know that you are upset.” Jetstream began to say to Kara. “That’s why I’m here to help you, I just need you to focus on me.” She said as she began to move her arms forward. She then lightly coughed before humming and vocalizing. “Hush, little Superbaby, don’t… blast a hole through the ceiling. Mama Jetstream’s here to help you dream your problems away. But you can’t dream if you don’t go beddy-bye.” She carefully grabbed Kara, putting her right hand on the baby’s bottom and her left hand on the back as she rubbed the back. “So work with me and you’ll be home free.” 

With the soothing lullaby hitting her ears and the delicate hands touching her that was just as soothing, Kara’s cries transitioned to sniffling before she had ceased wailing altogether, it even affected Zatanna as the baby magician ceased crying herself. Opening up her eyes, Kara looked at Jetstream’s face, which displayed warming, comforting smile that only a mother could provide to her child, the kind of smile that said to her, “everything was going to be okay.”

“Are you ready to go to sleep?” Jetstream asked the baby in her arms with a whisper, then looked at Susan beneath her. “Do you have a pacifier?” Jetstream asked before Susan held one up to her. She took the red pacifier and carefully placed it into Kara’s mouth, the infant now showing she was beginning to feel tired as she accepted the pacifier with no resistance, suckling on it like she was drinking from a baby bottle. 

Feeling that Kara wasn’t even flying, Jetstream gently floated back down before her gray boots made contact with the blue carpet, the grown hero making sure to not drop the one in her arms. Seeing that those in front of her were impressed, Jetstream turned around and saw that those behind her were impressed as well. 

“Might be best if we whisper,” Jetstream said quietly while Kara suckled on her pacifier.

Turning her attention elsewhere, Natasha saw the laser rifle Scarlet Witch held in her hands. “Is that the Pacifiew?” She lisped while asking.

“Yes.” Scarlet Witch answered the toddler spy. “We picked it off of the ground after we defeated Carly.”

“What did you do with Carly after you won?” Ororo questioned with curiosity.

“We took her back here,” Robin answered. “We sent her to the holding cells downstairs while she was still unconscious in case we needed answers.”

“That’s a good idea,” Carol said before she thought about an important detail. “Do any of you know to make it turn all of us back to normal?”

“I’m not sure,” Robin said to the girls as he looked at the gun. “I don’t think Carly or her mother intended on turning anyone back to normal.”

Putting Zatanna into the crib that had a pink bed sheet on the mattress in between the brown bars, Susan went to Scarlet Witch as she looked at the gun. “I can bring this back to Reed and he will be able to rework it.”

“So we have to wait a little longer?” Carol whined as she pouted as any seven-year-old would. 

“Don’t worry, Captain Marvel,” Ms. Marvel tried reassuring her personal hero before getting on her knees. “I know this will be over soon. But we just have to wait a little longer.”

“Besides, I think all of you need to sleep because you look tired from playing,” Spider-Man noted as he pointed out the evident exhaustion coming off of the girls. 

“He’s wight.” Natasha said before she opened her mouth wide open to yawn.

“We awe tiwed.” Diana yawned as well before walking to the far bed on the right. 

Carol thought it over in her head before she responded. “Fine. I’ll sleep for tonight.” She patted Ororo on one of her shoulders. “I call the right side!” She gleefully said before running to the bed.

“Nuh-uh!” Ororo protested before running to get ahead of Carol. 

“Do you need help?” Scarlet Witch looked down and saw Natasha wasn’t in bed yet. 

“Yes.” Natasha blushed as she had arms up, indicating she wanted to be lifted from the ground. 

Picking the toddler up from the floor, Scarlet Witch carried Natasha over to the bed Diana was on. When she reached the bed with black covers, Scarlet Witch pulled the covers before placing Natasha on Diana’s right and covered both little girls. 

“Comfy?” Scarlet Witch asked the toddlers in bed.

“Yes.” Both toddlers asked as they got settled in. 

Meanwhile, Jetstream carried Kara over to the crib as Ms. Marvel followed her. Gently placing the ten-month-old baby in the crib where Zatanna was already asleep and breathing steadily, Jetstream made sure Kara was secured before pulling a blanket that was big enough to cover both Kara and Zatanna while also giving them comfort.

Carefully placing her hand downward, Ms. Marvel rubbed Kara’s forehead. “I’ll be back tomorrow, okay?” Ms. Marvel asked Kara, who continued suckling on her pacifier. 

“Have somewhere else to be?” Jetstream smiled as she whispered that question. “I imagine your parents are unaware of your fighting crime at night, Kamala.”

Ms. Marvel turned her head to Jetstream as she had heard what the grown hero had said. “You… you know who I am?” She whispered with shock evident in her tone.

“Well, a lot of things helped me put together who you are behind the mask like your face, your voice, your size, and your height. But when I helped you up back at the school, I knew your hand felt like one of my students’ hands.” Jetstream explained to Ms. Marvel as she recalled all of the clues.

“You can’t tell my parents, please!” Ms. Marvel pleaded with the hero, worried that she might say something. “I’m not ready for them to know before I prove that I can handle this.”

“I’m not going to tell them, I promise,” Jetstream told her as she put a hand on Ms. Marvel’s right shoulder. “But you will need to tell them at some point. They will worry about you, you’re their daughter. But believe me when I say that they will trust you.”

“Thank you, Jetstream.” Ms. Marvel said before she looked down at Kara, who had fallen asleep in the red pacifier in her mouth. “Have you ever felt that you’ve messed things up so bad that you think you will never be able to fix it?”

Jetstream sighed. “People make mistakes, Kamala. That’s what’s being a superhero is about. Hell, that’s what life is about. The key is to learn from them.” Jetstream said before she paused and thought about a question. “What mistake did you make?”

“It’s my mistake that I wasn’t able to get to Kara and save her before Carly turned her into a baby. I should have been smarter and faster, I should have gotten to her.” Ms. Marvel lamented as she looked at the baby version of her friend. “I just hope Kara forgives me.” 

“If someone is a true friend, you’d be surprised at how understanding they can be,” Jetstream said more reassuring words as Ms. Marvel turned to her.

“You know, I thought you were just a cool teacher.” Ms. Marvel said as she felt good inside. “But now I know you are a great hero with the motivational pep-talks. Thank you.”

“No problem.” Jetstream gave her a few pats on the shoulder before turning around to see the other heroes staring at them. “We should probably go. I’ll stay in the city to see everyone turn back to normal tomorrow. Will you be here?”

“Yes.” Ms. Marvel answered her school teacher and fellow superhero. 

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone that was at the mansion stood in the main living room as the children sat on the couches and chairs in the room while the five Teen Titans stood in the room with Susan Richards, who stood with her arms close to her chest to the couch with Diana, Natasha, Carol, and Ororo on it, all girls in their uniforms and armor. The other two people in the room were Donna Troy and Omen, who had decided to stay for the night as they had traveled far from their homes and wanted to see the heroes restored to normal.

“We just need to wait for a wittwe wongew.” Natasha said to her fellow heroes as she thought to herself how she was ready to be out of pull-ups.

“So, it will make them older?” Robin questioned as she looked at the gun.  
“Reed told me that the gun is set to bring everyone back to their proper ages,” Susan explained to everyone what her husband had said. “That way, we never miss the age they are supposed to be.”

“Let’s just hope it delivers with bringing everyone back to normal properly,” Carol said as she sat in the middle of the couch. “I don’t want bad guys to see me as ten-year-old fighting them.”

“Yeah, that would be odd.” Diana agreed as she thought of herself at Donna’s age when she first joined the Teen Titans Nightwing had when he was Robin.

“I just hope that Kara and Zatanna are really okay with being the first ones shot.” Ms. Marvel shared her concerns with others.

“I know what you mean, Ms. Marvel.” Omen said to the Pakistani-American teenager. “When I read their minds, I was surprised they wanted to be the first ones restored to normal.”

“I mean, it kinda makes sense.” Nightwing brought up. “Zatanna can use her magic to turn everyone else back to normal very efficiently.” 

“You got it right, Nightwing.” A voice was heard by everyone and everyone in the living room looked at the doorway to see a grown woman in a black and white magician's outfit with fishnet leggings, white corset-leotard, red bow tie around her neck, white frills at the end of her short black coat and everything else she wears for her uniform.

“Zee, you’re back to normal!” Carol was happy for her friend as she stared in amazement. 

“She’s not the only one.” A voice came from a teenage girl in a blue shirt with a red “S” symbol on her chest, red skirt, a red cape that stretched down to her knees, and red knee-high boots.

“Kara!” Ms. Marvel shouted to her friend as she ran over to pull Supergirl into a hug.

The rest of the Teen Titans joined her as they ran over to Supergirl, all of them surrounding the Girl of Steel as she smiled from all of the attention she had received. After a few more seconds of hugging, everyone then let go of her.

“So, are you okay?” Ms. Marvel asked out of concern for her friend.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Supergirl chuckled as she looked at her teammates.

“Do you and Zatanna remember being babies?” Scarlet Witch wondered, thinking the growing process could have wiped their memories of being babies since people don’t truly remember being babies in the first place. 

“I remember everything like most of you holding me, feeding me, putting me into the onesie, Jetstream singing to me,” Supergirl said as she recalled the events of the previous events. But she then shuddered. “I even remember the diaper changes.”

“Yeah, I don’t think we are going to forget those anytime soon.” Zatanna shuddered too as she recalled everything. “Though I think we had fun when we played baby games.” 

“Yeah, those were fun.” Supergirl agreed with Zatanna as she heard Jetstream come into the room with the Pacifier in her hold. 

Jetstream held the laser gun in her arms as she looked at the girls on the couch. “Alright, who wants to go next?”

“Hold on, Josie, I got this,” Zatanna said before looking at the heroes on the couch, extending her arms and pointing. “Erotser ym sdneirf ot rieht reporp sega!”

Clouds of black smoke surrounded the four as well as blue sparkles, almost consuming them like they were in a gas chamber. Just as soon as the smoke appeared did it disappear as a nearly blinding yellow light shined from the smoke, causing everyone to look away or to cover their eyes. When the lights dimmed and there wasn’t any sight of smoke, everyone that wasn’t the four on the couch saw what was being revealed to them, four grown women sitting on the couch in adult size outfits.

Looking down, Storm got a good look at herself. “We’re back to normal!” She smiled as did the others. 

“Hold on, let me try something.” Black Widow said as she and the others heard no lisping. Putting her left hand down to her bottom, Black Widow felt no bulges or padding. “Diana?”

Wonder Woman did the same as she felt her skirt. “I feel the same way.” She also no longer lisped. 

“Oh, how I missed this body.” Captain Marvel said as she flexed her muscles and touched her blond hair that had grown as did the others’ hair.

“I bet you have.” Ms. Marvel said as she looked at her role model. “It’s great to finally meet you when you are an adult and not a kid sitting on my lap.”

“Why, was that weird?” Captain Marvel asked the teenage girl, looking back at her as well.

“A little.” Ms. Marvel admitted as she got closer to Captain Marvel.

“That’s fine.” Captain Marvel said as she got off of the couch. “Anyway, I’m happy to meet you more properly.”

“Nightwing,” Wonder Woman asked the attention of the leader of the Titans. “I speak for all of us when I say “thank you” to you and your teammates for watching over all of us. I can only imagine in our younger states that we were giving you a difficult time.”

“No problem, Wonder Woman,” Nightwing said to the Spirit of Truth, a name some would call Wonder Woman. “I know you would have done the same for us.” 

“Though I will certainly miss seeing the toddler version of you,” Scarlet Witch said to Wonder Woman with a hint of sadness. “You were just so cute like that.”

“I agree with Scarlet Witch,” Donna agreed with the mutant teenage girl as she walked over to Wonder Woman. “I was weirded out by it at first, but you did look adorable.” Donna saw her adoptive sister blush.

“Circumstances aside, it was kinda enjoyable to be a kid again.” Storm brought up her opinion on the situation. 

“Here here.” Wonder Woman and Black Widow agreed with her.

“But there is one more thing we need to discuss.” Wonder Woman called everyone’s attention. “We need to introduce Carly to her mother.”

“Diana, are you sure about that?” Jetstream asked her friend with evident worry. “She doesn’t have any memories of her old life, which means she wouldn’t remember her.”

Wonder Woman looked over to Omen. “Omen, you are a telepath, right?”

“Yes, Wonder Woman.” Omen responded with a verbal answer and a visual one by nodding.

“Do you think you can unlock memories in another’s mind?” Wonder Woman questioned Omen as she had an idea, then turned over to Jetstream. “Josie, we need to fix our mistake.”

With many thoughts running in her head over what Wonder Woman had suggested, Jetstream thought about her answer. “Fine.”

“If I may ask, what’s really the problem with giving Sue Tenny her memories back?” Robin asked the women as he was curious.

“After she was turned back into a newborn baby, we talked about what to do with her and I suggested that my husband and I adopted her,” Jetstream answered, the Titans and those that didn’t know being shocked.

THREE HOURS LATER 

THE LOWER LEVELS

In one of a series of holding cells in the lower levels of the mansion, Carly Dollyson sat alone as she only wore the black jumpsuit that was underneath her armor. She sat on a flat panel that was her cell’s bed, a single pillow rested at the upper section. Brushing her dark hair with her right hand, Carly heard footsteps outside of the red laser grid that acted as her prison bars, the people that Carly saw were all six Teen Titans, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, Storm, Zatanna, Black Widow, Donna Troy, and Omen. 

“I see all of you have returned to normal,” Carly observed the heroes she had physically regressed earlier. She then looked at Supergirl and Zatanna. “How were nappies?”

“Carly, we’re here to apologize to you.” Wonder Woman began to say to Carly. 

“You have to understand that we didn’t know of your existence.” Storm informed the teenage girl in the cell. “We didn’t even know of anything behind her career as a villain.”

“Then maybe you should have done more research,” Carly said with anger in her tone, turning away from everyone. “Whatever you want to say to me, I’ll never forgive you.”

“Then don’t forgive us,” Jetstream said as she walked into the hearing range with smaller footsteps being heard. “It’s okay.” She whispered to someone. 

“Who are you talking to? Carly asked as she turned around, pausing when she saw what seemed to be a five-year-old girl with brown hair braided into a ponytail, wearing a pink t-shirt, jean shorts, and white sandals on her feet.

“This is my daughter, Gwen.” Jetstream had her hands on the girl’s shoulders. 

Gwen waved at Carly. “Every night before I left on my business trips, I would always make sure you are put to bed with a night-light on because you are scared of the dark,” Gwen said to Carly like she was reminding her. “When I could call you, you would tell me about what you learned in school and what you have played in recess.”

Cary was stunned by what the little girl had said to her, thinking it over through the gears in her head. “How do you know all of that? The only people I know who would know anything about were dad and…” She paused, looking at the little girl and thought about how she looked so familiar with the eyes and facial features. “M… mum?”

“Yes, Carly.” Gwen smiled at Carly. “I’m your mother.”

“How?” Carly was confused as she took a look at the younger version of her mother. “I read your lab notes, you said the Pacifier would wipe away any memories if someone was turned into a newborn.”

“I wasn’t right about the memory wipe.” Gwen began to explain. “When I was turned into a newborn, my memories must’ve been buried in my head until someone like a telepath poked around in my brain.” She poked with her pointing finger on her left hand. “When I had the mindset of a baby, Jetstream became my mommy and her husband became my daddy, I even have an older brother.”

“Is…” Carly stuttered as she tried coming up with a response before looking at Jetstream. “Is this true?”

Jetstream nodded. “It is. Ever since we have adopted her, my husband and I have loved her ever since, we have given her everything she has needed, and our son grew to love her like a sister.”

“Mommy,” Gwen looked at her adoptive mother. “Can I go inside and hug my daughter?”

Jetstream first looked at Gwen before looking at the rest of the heroes, getting nods from all of them. “Yes, sweetie.” She answered her adoptive daughter.

“Does anyone think this is kinda weird?” Supergirl asked her teammates while whispering.

“Yes.” All of her teammates answered.

Moving her right hand to a control panel, Jetstream pressed a button that turned off the laser grid bars, allowing Gwen to walk inside of the cell. Getting off of the bench, Carly turned around and got on her knees and had her arms up. Gwen moved closer and closer until she had her arms around Carly’s torso, the teenage arms having her arms hold onto the little girl.

“I’ve missed you so much, mum,” Carly said as she began to cry, holding her mother tight.

“Even when I forgot about you, I have missed you too,” Gwen replied as she came close to crying. “When I finally woke up, I was angry at all of them. But my second life with my second parents has made me a better person. In other words, I want to stay a Stronghold.”

“We’re offering the same to you now.” Captain Marvel said as Carly stared up at her.

“If you agree to serve a short sentence, Gwen gets to visit you on weekends.” Jetstream began to explain to Carly. “If you were to also behave in custody, my husband and I can adopt you into our family, even turn you younger to be closer to Gwen and you can spend time together without her being younger than you.”

Looking first at Jetstream, the heroes with her, and her mother, Carly thought to herself about her options. “Alright, I accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, was this a fun story to put together for all of you lovely people in the world that have been loving and those who I hope will find it. I know some may question my decisions for the ending and I had asked some people about it, but I decided to go with it anyway. 
> 
> If you any of you ladies or gentlemen wanted some visuals for certain scenes in the story, then may I show you some artwork I have commissioned as I was writing.
> 
> Schnopszilla  
> https://www.deviantart.com/schnopszilla/art/Supergirl-And-The-Problems-With-Red-Kryptonite-831081322
> 
> Kittythenerd  
> https://www.deviantart.com/kittythenerd/art/Royal-Pain-s-Plan-831419879
> 
> Anvitzi  
> https://www.deviantart.com/anvitzi/art/COMMISSION-Jetstream-holding-Supergirl-837768656
> 
> Gamerpen  
> https://www.deviantart.com/gamerpen/art/Jetstream-and-Supergirl-840333089
> 
> You may notice certain things like Supergirl's outfit shrinking as she regressed while that doesn't happen to her or anyone in the story, that is because my story went through several different versions centered around whether I wanted clothes to shrink or not. Also, some of the artists wanted to do their own things with what I have told them and I liked what they went with. 
> 
> In conclusion, I hope all of you who have read and will read this story find enjoyment as I have a plan for there to be another age regression story that is a Halloween special and features my favorite Batgirl, Cassandra Cain.


End file.
